


George's Limit

by DreamBoatWonder



Series: A Heart As Fragile As Clay [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream wins another manhunt obviously, Flustering George is fun, Forward Dream, Lazy writing sorry!, M/M, Nervous laughs, Sexual Tension, Shy George, Sweat, lots of sweat, plans to meet up, sacred pond is untouchable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBoatWonder/pseuds/DreamBoatWonder
Summary: Who doesn't love a bit of sexual tension???After winning another man hunt, Dream decides to help George on his stream.
Series: A Heart As Fragile As Clay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119239
Kudos: 8





	1. George's Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so this is my first time writing about actual people...I hope it's good and enjoyable enough ^_^

"Lets gooooo! I did it, I actually did it again. You guys are such losers! You actually suck!" Dream shrieks down the headset, obviously not one to gloat as he watches the Ender dragon fade away after his last fatal swing of his diamond sword.   
"Sapnap that was all your fault!" George screams through the mic deafening his friends.  
"George, it was your fault too, you didn't manage to kill me either." Dream reminds him.  
Silence flows through the game before BadBoyHalo breaks it. "Now guys, come on we were all a bit muffined. We'll get him next time."   
"Don't count on it." Dream says smugly letting out a laugh.  
"So cocky." George huffs childishly, stretching his arms high above him he rolls his head clicking his neck. "I will beat you one day." He sighs out tiredly.  
"Bring it George let's go! I'll take you on right now." His avatar leaps forward smacking at George's avatar before he runs through a group of Endermen laughing and wheezing. "Come get me George!"  
"Dream stop! Sapnap go get him!"   
"On it." He replies through clenched teeth. "I'll settle this now, Bad come on help me!"   
BBH sighs loudly. "We've already lost, come on stop being muffin heads."   
"Fuuuuck you!" Sapnap yells swinging his axe at Dream.  
"Language!" Bad shrieks. "You're the worst."   
The boys break out in laughter continuing to chase each other, but ultimately, Dream was the last one standing as usual.   
"I rest my case. You all suck!" He boasts towering himself up higher. "You all look so puny down there."   
Most of the manhunt videos ended this way, unless on the rare occasions that he actually lost, which wasn't often.   
"Dream, are you and Sapnap still...you know?" George asks quietly.  
"Are we what?" Dream asks back with a cheeky smirk you could hear, George could imagine him sitting there all smug and cocky.  
 _Stupid Dream._  
"We're still coming to visit George, don't worry." Sapnap assures, Dream had said that if they lost he'd cancel their tickets, though he knew he was joking he still felt compelled to ask. "Three days now. You excited?"   
"No." George snaps. "Of course not."   
"Oh then maybe we won't come then. I'll stand by my word, yeah?" Dream teases softly, he would _never_ cancel his ticket.  
George could feel his face redden in annoyance, why did Dream have to push his buttons all the time?  
"You're a free man. Do what you like." He replies slightly more bitter than he'd of liked, the silence in the headset made him feel nervous.  
"Okay guys, I'm going before this gets anymore awkward...anyway! Be ah good little muffins! Please.." Bad says before quickly disconnecting.   
Dream laughs again trying to lighten the mood, his carefree attitude almost annoyed George even more.  
"You gone quiet Georgie, what's the matter?"   
"Nothing. Come to England or don't it's up to you." He disconnects from the server and leaves the chat pulling his headphones off his head with a loud sigh, throwing them on the desk he gets up heading towards the bed dropping himself down on the springy mattress.  
His phone buzzes against his thigh from inside his pocket, he rolls his eyes before grabbing it and opening up a new message from Dream.   
_Why leave,_ _I_ _was only playin. Come on the smp._  
He'd added lots of sad faces, they kept coming through on his phone.   
"Annoying."   
George chews at the inside of his cheek contemplating how to respond, he felt silly but replied nonetheless.   
_It's_ _not_ _because_ _of_ _you._ _I'm_ _tired_ _._  
 _Too tired_ _to_ _talk to me?_ Came Dream's reply seconds later.  
George huffs another sigh but can't help the small smile tugging at his lips. Dragging himself back to the desk he joins the vc again slipping the headphones back on, he breathes in deeply before speaking. "So. We aren't going to talk about the manhunt. It's over and done with." He says sharply, his tone indicating it wasn't up for discussion as he loads the DreamSMP.   
Sapnap laughs loudly. "And I thought I was a sore loser?"   
"This is your fault!" He quickly resorts to yelling again. "If it wasn't for you being so pig ignorant and hell bent on killing Dream yourself we wouldn't of failed, but nooooo-" George didn't stop to breathe as he puts on his best Sapnap voice. " _I_ _can_ _get him,_ _I_ _can_ _kill him right now!_ Idiot."  
Dream erupts into a series of laughs and comical wheezes, against his better judgement George finds himself laughing with him, he was infectious.  
"...I don't sound like that." Sapnap protests, a little agitated at the mocking tone George had used.  
"Ya kinda do." Dream replies adding fuel to the fire.  
"Idiots." Sapnap sighs. "Anyway, I'm out, see ya guys." He logs off as quickly as Bad had minutes before, leaving Dream and George alone.  
Some minutes pass in silence as George wanders around placing random blocks, seemingly bored.  
"Are you nervous?" Dream finally asks.  
"Nervous, about what you weirdo?" George says cautiously.  
"Meeting me and Sapnap, obviously."   
George laughs softly. "Nope, why should I be, if anything you should be nervous, Mr faceless." He slaps Dream's avatar before running past him and out of sight.  
"I'll show you right now what I look like. You wanna see?"   
"...No..." George lies, he certainly hadn't spent time imagining how his best friend looked. Nope definitely not something George had done in great detail, no siree.   
"I'll send you any picture you want." He says defiantly, his voice low and gravelly almost huskily.  
 _Almost seductively,_ George muses.  
"You just gotta ask."   
"I'm not asking, what does that even mean? You can be so strange." George laughs off the weird feeling bubbling in his stomach putting it down to being hungry, he hadn't eaten in a while. He'd have to sort himself something to eat soon.  
His phone pings on the desk, reaching for it he sees a picture message from Dream, he's hesitant to open it.  
"What did you send?" His voice was higher than he'd anticipated, he coughs trying to clear his throat.  
"Open it and see. It's for your eyes only." George's breath hitches awkwardly though he manages to cover it with another cough.   
Did h _e_ _sen_ _d_ _me a_ _picture_ _of his face?_  
His heart pounds loudly in his chest, so much so, that he hopes Dream can't hear it through the mic.   
He'd waited so long to see his face, it was a mystery he was itching to unveil.  
Opening it his eyes widen momentarily before narrowing in annoyance, he could of sworn his left eye was twitching.  
"Your fucking toe. You sent me a picture of your toe?! Dream!" George whines, though it gets lost in Dream's loud over excited laughter.  
"Hey, that's a special part of me. Don't show anyone, they can't handle the intensity of it."   
"It's your fucking toe!!! Where are your socks you absolute heathen!?" George once again shrieks. "I don't want to see that." Placing another block down, Dream instantly breaks it, his avatar coming exceptionally close to George's, a strange interrogation to feel through a game.  
"What _d_ o you want to see, hmm?"  
Exhaling slowly from his nose George refuses to answer, chewing at the inside of his cheek, he wasn't rising to the bait again.   
Not this time, Dream can play his silly games alone.  
He diverts around Dream on the game, busying himself with setting alight the cows in sight before killing them.  
"I'm streaming soon, would you like to join me?" George says softly, his flustered anger had withered away quickly, he should of known seeing Dream's face wouldn't be so easy.  
 _Just three days._ He reminds himself, that's all he had to wait now. Dream wouldn't be able to hide his face in person.  
"I got some things to do, but I'll be watching. What have you got planned for the stream?"   
"Wait, you'll be watching?"   
"Yeah, I always do. What's the problem? Oh by the way, do you know how hot it is here? Socks would kill me, literally kill me."   
"Gross, sweaty feet." George says with distaste.  
"Mhmm, sweaty all over." Dream says slyly dragging the words out slowly.   
George's lip twitches, he did _not_ need that image in his head right now. Or ever for that matter. "Whatever, I don't care how gross and sweaty you are. How will you be watching my stream if you're busy?"   
Dream hesitates a moment, should he admit he watches George's streams while he does housework? There was just something about him that was motivational, he always got him raring to go and get chores done in some strange way, it had almost become a habit.   
He smirks deciding against telling his silly secret, especially knowing when George isn't streaming, he goes and watches his older video's.   
Patches meows softly by his feet, looking down he reaches for her fussing the top of her head fondly, he smiles as she starts purring.   
"Dream!" George whines loudly dragging his name out making Dream jolt and poke poor Patches in the ear.   
"Patches no! I'm so sorry sweetie."   
She didn't look convinced as she bounces away shaking her head with irritation.  
"You harassing your poor cat? Bad Dream."   
"No! I would never. It was you squealing my name in my ear, it made me jump."   
George suppresses a choke once again coughing. "I was not squealing."  
"Piggie George!"   
"Dream! Shut up! Just answer me." He snaps, getting agitated at the laugh he receives.  
"You want me to shut up or speak? I can't do both!"   
"Dream!"   
"You sure like screaming my name huh?"  
George doesn't answer.   
"I'm kidding, I have some editing to do, I'll have your stream going on in the background. I support my friends." He lies smoothly, it rolled off his tongue so naturally.  
 _Kinda like_ _how_ _my name rolls_ _from_ _George's_ _tongue, like_ _he_ _was made to say it, to scream it._   
He shakes the thought from his head with red cheeks, he did not know where that came from.  
"Oh." George says softly. "Thank you. That's really sweet."   
"I'm a sweet guy." _Sweet_ _and_ _sweaty_ _,_ he adds silently.   
"Sometimes." George agrees. "Kind of."  
"So, I'll get off now and I'll see you later?" Dream says with uncertainty.  
"Mhmm. See ya." George replies.   
He hesitates before disconnecting, sighing he pulls his headset off leaning back in his chair.  
"The fuck was that?" He asks aloud to nobody, not even Patches was in ear shot any more, she probably wouldn't be back for a little while after her ear prodding, though it had been an accident, he should check on her but his mind wanders back to George.  
This sort of banter wasn't unusual between them, it was something that flowed between them so naturally, but lately it felt like something more.  
Something that actually made him feel excited and nervous all rolled into one, it was tedious at times, enticing George out of his shell but it was so worth it to hear him get flustered, to lose his cool when things suddenly get heavier between them.  
Pushing away from the desk he stands grabbing the laundry basket as his phone pings with a notification.   
Looking at the screen he smiles, George had started his stream already, he'd captioned it with _All alone, any watchers?_  
Closing his phone he loads YouTube on his PC clicking on George's stream.   
_I'm_ _watching._  
His smile widens as George's happy face pops up at the bottom of the screen.  
Dropping the basket to the floor Dream sits down again leaning his elbows on the desk perching his chin on his hands as he watches George, neglecting his chores he'd already put off doing during the week.  
"So how is everyone today?" George asks nicely to his chat.  
Dream let's his gaze wonder to the chat section briefly, an array of comments were popping up.   
He skims through them enjoying the wholesome things George's fans had to say and then decides to type his own comment.  
 _Hello_ _George_ _,_ _your_ _chat is so sweet_ _today_ _._  
He presses send as his eyes flit back to George.  
"Hello Dream." His eyes were on the camera now. "They're lovely aren't they? Say hi to Dream everyone."   
The comment section becomes flooded with _hi's and hello's_ and such.   
"Everyone, Dream sent me a picture today, can you guess what it was?" He grins cheekily at the camera, taunting Dream.  
 _Oh_ _you_ _wanna play?_ He thinks to himself, he can definitely play.   
Leaning forward he plucks the white mask he has hanging up from the wall sliding it on to his head.  
Picking up his phone he takes another picture whilst giving a thumbs up.  
He sends it to George as he slips the mask off placing it on the desk giving a little chuckle.  
"Oh another one?" He scoffs. "Calm down guys. He's got a mask on." He rolls his eyes. "I haven't seen his face either you know. Good job too because he's all gross and sweaty today. He told me so, can you imagine chat, a sticky sweaty Dream. Urgh."   
Dream chuckles softly, _you love it._  
He types a message on his phone quickly sending it.  
 _We all know_ _you'd_ _love to see me all_ _hot_ _and sweaty ;)_  
He looks up just in time to see George's reaction, and it's utter bliss;  
His cheeks had a hot tinge of red, even his ears looked like they were burning.  
He swallows dryly as he answers. "Think what you will. I won't agree or disagree with that statement. It doesn't dignify a repsonce from me infact. Tell me Dream, why don't you join me seeing as you're here anyway."  
 _I_ _prefer_ _teasing you like this._ He types back pressing send quickly.  
He wipes the palm of his hands on his joggers, they were clammy with sweat, weird childish nerves made him feel jittery.  
George laughs bringing his focus back to the screen. "It's not even phasing me. Loser. No chat, I'm not showing you what he's said. So nosy today." He smiles cheekily into the camera.  
 _Such boyish charm._  
Dream leans back in his chair with a noisy stretch.   
_Not_ _phased_ _huh?_ He sends the message unable to hide his smirk.  
"Nope. Not at all." George replies, his eyes flash with a cheeky defiance that Dream realized he wanted to see more of, a lot more.   
_I'll_ _fluster_ _you_ _one day_ _George_ _, so much so that_ _you'll_ _be_ _left_ _speechless._ He presses send rubbing his hands together, eyes flitting up to George.  
"Won't happen. Never ever. But you know, try it if you think you're good enough." He tries shrugging off the heat slowly creeping up his neck, _damn Dream._  
"Don't tempt me Georgie." Dream whispers softly, biting at his lip.  
He didn't need any more temptation, he needed boundaries, he needed to know George's limit so he doesn't make things weird between them, he didn't want to push him too far. If he hadn't already.  
Closing George's stream he loads Minecraft, bopping his leg he becomes impatient. "Why so long to load, damn it."   
Grabbing his headphones he slips them over his ears adjusting the fit, he watches the world load in and then quickly moves his avatar in the direction of George's house as he joins his vc.  
"Hello again Dream." George says pleasantly, he wishes he'd left the stream playing now, he could hear George smiling, he wanted to be able to see it too.  
Grabbing his phone he loads YouTube back on resuming the stream, carefully placing it above his keyboard.  
 _That's_ _better._  
He decides he'll set another monitor up tomorrow, his phone was too small.  
"Hello George, having fun?"   
"Mhmm I am. Want to help me build a pond? I want it ready for the new update."   
"Why for the update?" He asks.  
"I want a pet Axolotl." George chimes happily. "So I want to make somewhere for it to live beforehand. You know, be prepared."   
The comment section blows up at George's cuteness, he smiles skimming the messages. "Thank you chat, you're all so lovely. So Dream, you going to help me?"   
"Sure. What do you need?"   
"I...don't know. Lily pads?" He laughs nervously, he hadn't thought this far ahead.   
"I see. Lily pads. Shall we put sand in the bottom? It will look nice and light instead of dark and dingy if you leave dirt."   
George nods rubbing at his lip with his thumb as if deep in thought. "Yeah, it will look lighter-oh! I know, I want to put sea lanterns down there too. He needs to be able to see down there."   
Dream laughs softly. "Okay George, I have some of those already."   
George starts digging a hole before disappearing inside his house getting sand and water buckets.   
Their building and chatting flowed through to the early hours of the morning, though neither seemed to notice the time.   
"And it's done! How does it look chat? You like it?"   
Comments poured through on how nice his new pond looked, he was rather happy with it he must admit.   
"Dream, how's it look."   
Dream's avatar looks George's up and down before he speaks. "Beautiful."   
"...You're not even looking at the pond Dream-"  
"I know."  
George stares deadpan into the camera, his eyebrow pricking up accusingly.  
"Idiot." He says sharply, trying to keep the colour from his cheeks.  
"It looks good, I guess. Yeah it's nice." He confirms looking it over. They'd gone for a simple pond really, stone around the outside and some sort of stone archway over the top with a lantern hanging down from the middle. George had put two Lily pads in the water and placed vine and blocks of leaves around the outside. Dream thought it was actually quite cute.   
"But you don't know when the update is yet, could be ages."  
"I'm sure it was spring time next year, I dunno, it's ready now anyways."   
Selecting a sign from his inventory, he places in next to the pond before typing.  
 _The Sacred_ _Pond_ _._  
Dream makes a mental note to warn Sapnap and any of the others, any griefing to George's sacred pond and there would be serious consequences.   
This he didn't want involved in the story line, George is so wholesome and he worked hard on it. It goes untouched.  
"Look at George being a grown up doing stuff in advance. Isn't that nice?" Dream drawls, the fondness in his voice was shining in abundance, he couldn't hide it even if he tried.  
"I am nice, thank you for noticing." He winks at the camera before laughing shyly.  
"Oh, I know. It's not hard to see."   
George's eyes flicker ever so slightly, but Dream saw it. Moments like these made him feel a warmth he hadn't felt before,   
"My god it's so hot here, the night don't get any easier. You can't breathe this heat in, it's not normal."   
"And you haven't showered yet, gross sweaty boy." George teases.   
"Hey, I still look good."   
"Debatable." George says under his breath.  
"Hey now, listen, you would love it. Tell him chat, tell him how much he'd love me all hot and swea-"  
"Dream!"   
"Alright, alright. But listen, I do have to go now, I helped with your little pond."  
"Stay on chat?" It wasn't really a question, more of a soft demand from George.  
Dream picks up his phone typing out a message sending it quickly.  
 _Mute me_ _so_ _I_ _can't_ _be_ _heard_ _on stream._  
George looks up at the camera again, confusion evident in his eyes before giving a slow but subtle nod.   
"Say bye to Dream guys, he's editing the latest man hunt video, who do you think wins?"   
"Bye chat, love you all."  
George pulls up the settings tab disabling their conversation with the click of the mouse, now only he would hear Dream, for some reason that made him feel nervous.  
Dream stands as he disconnects from the server, resuming George's stream he sits himself on the bed.  
"George. I bet you would, you know. You'd _like_ what you see."   
George nods addressing his chat. "Mhmm so guys, what's next?" Pulling at the collar of his t-shirt he clears his throat avoiding looking at the camera, Dream could push and taunt all he wants but he wouldn't get a rise out of him, this he was certain of.   
It didn't matter that his hands were clammy and had a little shake to them, or that his heart pounded scarily fast, Dream was _not_ having any sort of affect on him.  
"You're looking kinda hot now George, you feeling hot?"   
George let's out a shy smirk before quickly composing himself. "Right come on chat, it's getting late and...warm in here. What shall I do before I end the stream?" Skimming the comments again he laughs. "Come on guys, Dream has gone. He's not my boyfriend. Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that. I am _not_ doing that. You guys are being bad." He laughs harder covering his mouth, his chat was on fire tonight, but a few too many people were suggesting he _does Dream_ finally, they had no shame.   
They'd been harmlessly shipped for months now, George didn't mind, hell, Dream encourages it with his playful humour and even incorporated it into the rp story line.  
But now, it didn't feel like Dream was playing any more.   
"Your chat has a one track mind." Dream drawls softly. "Their ideas aren't bad."   
George swallows dryly, try as he might he couldn't stop his eyes from flitting up to the camera, this definitely wasn't playing.  
He was fully aware he was blushing, but the chat felt they had to point it out to him anyway.  
"Don't tell me it's never crossed your mind?" He asks in a tone George wasn't familiar with. "I won't believe you."   
Dream reaches for his phone loading the camera, his hand shook as he breathes in deeply.  
 _This_ _is crazy,_ Dream muses yet he couldn't stop himself.  
George's phone pings audibly catching him off guard, he grabs it opening the message and his jaw literally drops.   
Dream had taken a picture of himself laying down, a full body shot with his t-shirt tactically pulled up revealing a flat toned stomach worth drooling over.   
George's eyes trail down the soft faint trail of hair before it disappears under the band of his joggers.   
"It's hot here Georgie, really hot. You wouldn't believe how it feels to be this uncomfortable, this sweaty." He groans through the headset.  
A shiver runs up George's spine as his face heats up.  
 _Fuck._  
He looks back to the camera with blown pupils, his cheeks a deep red. "H-hang on a minute chat will you?" He says shakily getting up and out of view.  
"What's the matter George, cat got your tongue?"   
His phone pings with a notification that George had screen shot his picture, he smirks again scratching at the back of his head, _fuuuuuuck,_ his mind whirls with giddy excitement.   
"Guys I'm hungry, I've been online hours so I'm gonna end it here. Thank you all for being here today and watching. Love you bye!" Ending the stream quickly he disconnects from the server before sitting back down.  
"So, you like?" Dream asks softly, his voice was smooth and somewhat silky, George could tell he was smiling.   
Dream hears George inhale sharply through the headset, it made his stomach seemingly flutter.  
 _God bless_ _technology_ _._  
"I-I _fuck,_ I'm surprised you look so ah so damn toned." George manages to say, though he cringes after.  
 _Toned?!_ _That's_ _what_ _you_ _come up with?!_  
Mentally kicking himself he tries to gather his composure, he could feel his face burning with embarrassment.   
Dream laughs shyly, he liked to stay in shape.  
"You didn't answer my question George." Dream presses, he could hear the fluster in George's voice, he wishes he could see it.   
"Dream, what's going on right now?"   
"I'm not entirely sure, why, is it too much for you?"   
George bites at his lip nervously, they were vast crossing a line that friends didn't cross and for good reason.   
"I have to go. Thanks for helping my stream and building our- ah my pond, bye." And with that George ends the vc leaving Dream alone.   
Sitting up Dream sighs loudly rubbing at his tired eyes as he pulls the headset off his head.  
 _I pushed too far_ _, that was_ _George's_ _limit._  
  



	2. Dangerous Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, next chapter ^_^

George had ignored Dream's attempts at getting in touch all the next day, it was starting to make him worry and quite honestly, he was getting a little annoyed.   
His messages were left on read, his phone calls unanswered, it was frustrating to say the least.   
He'd never been ignored before, not by George. It was a new feeling, one he didn't like very much.  
Loading up his PC he joins the smp noticing George is online. He blinks momentarily before joining his vc, he should of tried here earlier. He was probably making adjustments to his pond.  
"George.."  
"Dream." He replies calmly.  
"I've erm, I've been trying to get hold of you for ages."   
"I know."   
"Oooh what we chatting about boys? Something personal I hope?" TommyInnit had joined the chat.  
 _Great_ _._  
"Nope, sorry to disappoint you Tommy." George says sarcastically hoping that would end the conversation.   
"George what did you make, what is this a pool, a pond? What the fuck is it? Hey chat, look at this shit."   
"Stay away from my pond, I mean it."   
"Tommy, the pond is not part of the rp, do not touch it do you understand?" Dream says after George, though his voice was slightly raised to get his point across.  
"Okay okay, George's poxy pond is not for messing with, what do you take me for?"   
"Someone who likes griefing my stuff?" George states blandly, his poor mushroom house springs to mind. He'd spent ages on that for Tommy to come along and fuck it up.   
"That doesn't sound like something I would do." Tommy says in defense.  
"It is definitely something you would do, you _have_ done it." Dream adds sternly. "I mean it though Tommy, don't touch it."   
"Okay okay, I understand. Don't touch George's stuff."   
"That's right, or there will be consequences."   
"What kind of consequences...Dream?"   
"You don't want to find out Tommy."  
"You make it all sound very interesting."  
"Listen just do as you're told for once and everything will be fine." Dream says with finality.   
Tommy let's out a little huff, but isn't prepared to drop it so easily.   
"Dream, Dream, you listen to me, you-you make out like I'm some kind of monster-"   
"More like an irritating child."  
"Enough with the minor thing, you-you man child anyway, you label me these things and I think it's quite unfair, I feel like you don't trust me."   
Dream sighs loudly, this was becoming tiresome. "I don't trust you. Now. Listen. To. Me. I'm done talking about it now, it's not part of the plot or rp in general, it's got nothing to do with anything other than it's George's pond and now it's protected. Leave it be and things will be okay. Now please. I have some things I need to say to George, if you don't mind leaving."   
"Oh. Oh I see. I see what's going on here, you want to get rid of me. Fine. If that's how you feel, I know when I'm not wanted." He says with an act of sadness.  
"It's exactly like that, I'm glad you're learning to understand. Goodbye Tommy." Dream says with a smirk you could hear, it was enough to entice a snort of humour from George, which ultimately eased the atmosphere a little.  
"Alright, bye Dream, George. Pleasure as always. Bye losers, have fun with your shitty pond that smells like piss!" He leaves the vc letting silence wash between them briefly.  
"So you've been avoiding me. Why?" Their was distaste to his voice, a bitterness George didn't appreciate but understood nonetheless, ignoring people wasn't nice, ignoring your best friend was just plain shitty.  
"I needed to eat, and think things through. I'm sorry for just-"  
"Ignoring me. I get it. It was too much for you, _I_ was too much."   
"No that's not it, it's just- urgh!" He groans with frustration rubbing at his eyes. "How far do you want to push these games Dream, before they're no longer considered games? I get we have a plot to do and all that, it's great I've had fun doing it, but lately-"  
"But lately what?" Dream was not understanding, how dense could he be, did George really have to spell it out?  
He sighs again, very loudly this time.  
"It doesn't feel like we are playing a game anymore, it's gone beyond fun and scripted lines and content for laughs."  
"What does that even mean, just be straight with me for once, stop talking in riddles."   
"What do you want me to say Dream? That through this stupid story and all the ridiculous scenes and things between us, that it's confused me. You want me to admit that I've ended up feeling something for you? That when you tease me it drives me insane, that when you laugh it's like a scene from a movie- like if I look outside my window I'd expect to see rainbows and fuzzy kittens and stupid mushy shit. What is it exactly you want me to do? _Fuck_ Dream, I needed a cold shower before I could even think about sleeping after my stre-" He cuts himself off once again feeling his face heat up with unwanted embarrassment, he let too much slip. A deafening silence flowed through the headset making George's stomach flip.  
"You feel something for me?"   
"Are you really this stupid?"   
"Maybe I am." Dream replies cheekily.   
"Dream." George whines breathlessly rubbing at his face. "Just stop, I can't keep playing like this."  
"Who says I'm playing?"   
"Stop." George pleads softly. "I can't shrug things off like you."   
"I'm not shrugging things off, you think you're the only one who can feel things? Pretty selfish to assume you're the only one of us that's capable of feeling something here, I ain't playing around with you George, I'm a little hurt you'd think I'd do that."  
"This stops before it gets any weirder. Two days, we meet in just _two_ days I don't want it to be awkward between us."   
"Why would it be awkward? From where I'm sitting things are looking pretty good."   
"Exactly, from where you're looking you've seen everything, I haven't even seen your face. How can-"  
"My face? Oh, so now you're worried I won't look good enough for you?"   
"What- no Dream looks don't matter to me. It's just-"   
"But you've thought about it though, right? You've wondered if I was ugly, not your _type_."   
"No. That's never crossed my mind ever Dream. This is exactly what I _didn't_ want happening!" He sighs leaning his elbows on the desk with his head in his hands.  
"Things got weird fast, Dream. Can we just see how it goes, you know, when we meet in person. Things could change, feelings change quickly. I have no expectations, other than I finally get to put a face to the voice I look forward to hearing." He laughs softly. "Can we do that, please?"   
"We can."   
"Good, I'm glad."   
"So, you had to have a cold shower, huh?" Dream grins unable to stop himself.   
"Oh my god! Enough. I can't believe I told you that." George cringes hard, he'd been shocked at his own reaction to Dream's words and then the picture, _the damn picture._  
His heart rate accelerates just thinking about it, he'd spent far too long looking at the stolen screenshot then he'd ever be willing to admit out loud or even to himself for that matter.   
He'd wondered what it would be like to touch him, to have that smooth tanned skin under his fingertips trailing down the soft hair on his flat stomach and under the unfamiliar territory beneath the band of his joggers.  
 _Stop._ He warns himself as that familiar warmth in his stomach returns tenfold.   
"George. I can hear you breathing, it's all hot and heavy."   
"Is not." He snaps back. "I'm just tired."  
"So I take it you liked what you saw?"  
Dream teases softly, he couldn't stop grinning.  
"Maybe. Not that you need anything else to float that massive ego of yours. But enough now please, so erm, you wanna join me on my stream in a bit?"  
"No, this time I really do have stuff to get done."   
George sits forward. "What do you mean _this time_ , were you lying yesterday? What are you even doing today?"   
Dream laughs. "I would never lie, I need to get my place fixed up, I've been neglecting it to play I guess. I also need to start packing for the trip. I'll have your stream on though, for support." He sounded sincere enough but George could hear the cheeky smile on his face.  
"Okay weirdo. Oh thanks for making my pond off limits. That was sweet of you."   
"The Sacred Pond is sacred, didn't I tell you already George, I'm a sweet guy." Plus it would do Tommy some good to learn some boundaries in the server, not everything was made for plot.  
George laughs. "Okay, whatever, you told me you're super sweaty too, go shower you scum bag I can nearly smell you."   
"I wish you were close enough to actually smell me."  
George pauses momentarily, his eyebrow pricking up in confusion.  
"Dream, that's sweet and actually quite creepy, but stop." He shakes his head rolling his eyes, _please stop._  
"Sorry, right. Two days. I'm gonna see you in two days, right in front of my eyes for real. I'll make sure I smell good." He jokes warmly.  
George laughs again, Dream probably smelt amazing.  
 _Fan boy,_ he muses to himself, _that's_ _what I_ _sound_ _like._  
"I'm sure you will. I'm gonna go and clean up and get some food sorted, I'll speak to you later."   
"See ya George."  
"Bye Dream."

-

Tidying up hadn't been the easiest thing to do, especially when Dream found it hard to pry himself away from his computer screen for more than five minutes, only managing minimal tasks before sinking back into his chair to watch George on his stream.  
"My god! You're distracting me today." He says under his breath standing up. He hadn't even been doing anything particularly interesting, yet Dream kept finding himself drawn back to his chair in front of the screen. He needed to get dishes washed, he had nothing clean left now and he was hungry for something more than just a sandwich. Grabbing his phone he slips his headphones on and heads into the kitchen loading the stream, a happy sigh leaves his lips as George begins chittering away in his ears.  
His eyes widen in sudden panic.  
 _Shit am_ _I_ _whipped?_ He asks himself quickening his pace to the kitchen.  
Filling the basin up he places his phone on the ledge behind it. He must be, there was no other explanation as to why he'd be watching George's stream while doing dishes, _dear god_ _I'm_ _whipped_ _for_ _Georgenotfound._  
He manages to clean as much as he'd need to make a meal, promising to do the rest later when he catches sight of himself in the hallway mirror on his way to the bedroom.  
His dirty blond hair stuck up scruffily all over his head, the headset had left a dent in the middle of the spiky monstrosity. Running his hands through it he sighs.  
 _Go showe_ _r_ _you_ scum _bag_ _I_ _can nearly smell_ _you_ _._ He laughs at George's words, but it wouldn't be far off from the truth right now. He looked like shit, couldn't imagine he smelled much better. Looking down he grimaces at his t-shirt, sweat stains and who knows what were beginning to take over the fabric.  
"Damn. Shower time."   
He reluctantly turns the stream off, silently proving to himself he can do things without having George in his ear before heading to the bathroom, surely he'd be able to part with his phone while he showered.  
When did this feeling start getting so intense? It was pretty scary, no wonder George had wanted to stop and wait.  
 _I just_ _need_ _a shower a hot_ _meal_ _and_ _a good sleep._ Surely he'll feel more himself after all that.

-

Feeling semi refreshed and raring to go Dream sorts himself some food, opting for burger and fries.   
"Nutritious." Laughing under his breath his takes his plate of food through to his room setting it down on the desk as his phone pings with a message from George.  
 _Hey, whatcha doing?_  
"Trying to get you out of my head." He whispers typing back as he sits down.  
 _Just about to eat, you?_  
Reaching for a fry he stops when his phone rings, it would be rude to just let it ring off.  
"What're you eating?" George asks happily the other end when he answers.  
"Hello, I've currently got burger an fries."   
"Chips." George corrects playfully.  
"Nope. Fries." Dream maintains, keeping his smirk from taking over his face. "How are you?"   
George laughs. "You've only been gone three hours, such formal conversation you have now."   
"Is that all?" Sitting back he sighs. "Feels like I've been busy all day." Though thinking back he'd only just managed to wash enough things for simple cooking and taken a quick shower.  
"Is your place squeaky clean now?"   
"Yes." Dream lies, he looks around his bedroom; discarded clothes and general clutter was beyond piling up. "It looks pretty decent if I do say so myself."   
"Good, and you?"   
"What-yes I am nice and clean. I smell good now." He laughs wholeheartedly as he looks at his untouched food. Pushing it back he gets up heading to the bed.  
Laying on his back he crosses his feet at the ankles, tucking his free hand behind his head.  
"That's certainly good to know."   
"It certainly is."   
"Don't mock me."   
Dream laughs. "I wasn't, I was agreeing with you, god why so touchy?" He teases.  
"Anyway. What have you got planned for the rest of the day?" George says swiftly changing the subject.   
"I really gotta pack, but that's so much effort right now. How about you?"  
 _Shit,_ _laundry_ _!_   
He hadn't done any in what felt like days, a sudden appreciation for his mom floods to his mind for all the laundry he _hadn't_ had to do when he was younger.   
"And laundry, can't forget that and more dishes." He adds quickly.  
George was quiet for a moment.  
"Well day is over with, it's getting late here. So wait, what clearing up did you actually get done?" He sounded puzzled. "You still have dishes and laundry to do, lazy boy."   
The way George said laundry with his British accent was enough to make him smile, closing his eyes he sighs. "I've been a little distracted with things lately." He admits, scratching at the back of his head, his hair was still wet. It would probably dry poking up everywhere again.  
"By what?" He'd peaked George's curiosity, but Dream didn't want to go into details, seeing as George _was_ the details.  
"Just stuff." Lies were starting to become easier.  
"Okay, you keep your secrets."   
"Haa okay Frodo."   
"What? Shut up idiot." George laughs softly and it was pure heaven to Dream's ears.   
It made his toes curl.   
"So what did you want, anything wrong?" He asks casually looking over to his plate, his food would probably be cold by now, but he found he didn't really care.   
"I was bored."   
"Oh so you want me to cure your bordem?"  
"Something like that." George chimes, his smile widens and he feels himself laugh softly. He couldn't tell Dream the real reason for the call, he couldn't admit he was missing his voice. " _Two days."_  
"Two days?"  
"Huh?" George sits forward in a panic, he didn't say that out loud did he?  
 _Nooooo_ _!_ He screams internally, _how fucking cringe!_  
"Glad to know the same things are on your mind as they are mine." Dream says shyly, he sounded so vulnerable for a change.  
George couldn't even laugh it off, his face was burning with embarrassment, he was extremely greatful no one could see him right now.  
"Moving on-"   
"Why?" Dream questions. "Why can't we talk like this and just be honest with each other?"   
"Because Dream-" He groans pulling his hood up and over his head hiding from nobody. "It's embarrassing!"   
"Don't be embarrassed, George listen to me."   
"I am listening, obviously. But just because you're oozing with confidence-"  
" _Oozing with confidence?"_ Dream laughs.  
"You know what I mean." George says irritated.   
Dream finally relents. "Okay, I'm sorry I'll stop." He sighs. "George?"   
"...What."   
"I watch all of your streams because they motivate me, in some way, I watch them while I do chores. I've been doing it for around, hmm around three months now." _There, now_ _we_ _are_ _both_ _embarrassed._  
"Not sure how I should take that, considering you just told me you haven't even been tidying up lately."   
"Because I've been so distracted, by you." Dream replies quietly.  
"Oh." George's face floods with heat. "I see."   
"Uh huh." Dream replies, he covers his face with his arm shyly, despite not being able to be seen. "Do you wanna video call?" He blurts out unable to stop the words tumbling out.  
"Now? No- actually, I don't want to, I'd rather wait until we meet to see you...for the first time you know? It's only a couple of days."   
"And what if I don't look-"  
"Dream, shut up. I like what I like, and right now.. I-I like you."   
"See, not so embarrassing being truthful is it." Dream taunts.  
George was still hiding in his hoodie, perhaps he could stay wrapped up forever.  
"George?"   
"What?"   
"I like you too. A lot." Dream replies softly, yet his grip on the phone was tight, he was pushing it uncomfortably against his ear, he didn't want to miss George's reaction. He smiles hearing a slow sigh come from George, he could imagine him sitting there with his eyes closed, cheeks flushed red and that sweet smile he does when he's nervous.  
"I really can't wait-" George finally says on his own accord. "To actually see you."   
"Me neither." What was this feeling in Dream's chest? A weird tight tingle had edged it's way in leaving a strange warmth bubbling through him. "I think I'm nervous actually."   
George pops his head out of his hood sitting up straight, he moves the phone to his other ear. "Really?"   
"Mhmm. I don't get nervous very often, but the thought of being in the same room as you, touching distance-"  
"Dream." George whines.  
"I don't mean it like that, well of course some part of me thinks about that, I'm human you know. But it's more than that, to see you laugh in person, to just sit with you and know you. Not have to look at you on a screen."   
George laughs softly, the tension was finally easing and his red cheeks slowly returned to their usual pale colour.  
"That's very sweet." He offers shyly.  
Patches jumps up on to the bed climbing on to Dream's chest. "Hello girl." He says fondly stroking between hear ears.  
"She forgave you then."   
"Yeah, she knew it was an accident. She can't stay mad at me for long."   
"Can anyone?" George says with a laugh.  
"Well it's true I do have a special charm." Dream insists with a heavy laugh.  
"Can you even fit your big head out of the door, seriously?" George laughs.  
"You encourage me." Dream accuses, his laughter slowly turned into his famous wheeze.  
"Do not." George snaps.  
"Do too, telling me you need a cold shower after thinking about me-"  
"Hey!" George was shouting now loudly and unable to stop the smile from breaking out on his face. "It was because of your picture!"   
"It's the same thing, you were looking at my body, or are you telling me it was purely innocent?"   
"Yes." George whispers shyly, he had the biggest urge to squeal but remarkably he manages to suppress it.  
"Bullshit George you liar!" He booms. "If that was true you wouldn't need a cold shower. You were thinking naughty things."   
George shrinks back in his chair.  
"Maybe." He says from behind his sleeve, he closes his eyes tightly, he hadn't felt like this since his high school days, he was actually giddy.  
"What kinda things George? What were you thinking?"   
George chews at his sleeve hoping his mouth wouldn't deceive his brain in giving an answer. "Touching you." The words came out fast and muffled, if Dream hadn't of been forcing the phone as close to his head as humanly possible, he wouldn't of heard him.  
His shyness sent shivers down Dream's spine, yet a heat that had nothing to do with Florida weather bubbled within him.   
"Touch me where George?" He breathes out, letting the warmth engulf him.  
 _Dangerous territory,_ George half muses not paying attention to his brain.  
"The only bare bit I could see." He swallows loudly. "I wondered how you'd feel."   
"How I'd feel?"   
"Dream." George was breathless though his whine was still on point.  
Dream's lips twitch with a smirk as his hand absent mindedly travels downwards to adjust himself in his boxers before lingering in a half assed grip.  
"Come on George, tell me. What would you do if I was there with you right now?"   
"You'll have to wait and see won't you."   
All the air seemed to leave Dream's lungs with a silent whoosh, his eyes widen as he coughs sitting up sending Patches flying off the bed. "George?!"   
"Goodnight Dream. It's late for me. Speak to you tomorrow."   
Dream could hear the cheeky smile on George's face, but before he could answer George hangs up the phone.   
"Fuck.." He breathes out slowly, now he needs another shower, a _cold_ one preferably and then he supposes he'll eat his cold food and try and act like he wasn't ridiculously turned on by all of that. "Patches, I'm sorry!" He half calls out making no attempt to get up, not that it would do any good, she'd be annoyed at him once again for the rest of day.  
Laying back down he sighs shakily.  
 _What are_ _you_ _doing_ _to me_ _George_ _?_  
  



	3. A Face Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh so another chapter, I'm not sure what I've done, but the title is supposed to be A Heart As Fragile As Clay, but it says George's limit. I'm not bright so I've done something wrong, hopefully I cant rectify it soon. Thank you for the kudos, I hope you're enjoying what I've written so far ^_^

With just under a day to go until they meet, the boys were starting to feel the pressure and stress of it all.   
Even playing Minecraft bought no sanctuary to their nerves, but then, did it ever?  
"Sapnap! Get out of my way. For fuck sake-"   
"Language George!" Bad squeals as Dream bursts out into laughter.   
"Don't blame Sapnap George, you all suck. C'mere I just want to show you something!" Dream screeches as his avatar races along to catch George, who by now was screaming something incoherent into the mic at an astonishing volume.  
"Geoooooorge!"   
G **eorgenotfound** **was burnt to a crisp whilst fighting** **Dream.**  
"Nooooo!" He screams followed by a thud. "I'm so far away, there is no point in coming back. I had full diamond too!"   
"Thanks for warming that up for me. Oooh, a diamond pickaxe too? Nice! George, you're so generous."   
"I don't think so!" Sapnap yells, his avatar appears above Dream dousing him with a potion of weakness before he can sort his inventory.  
"The hell is that?" Dream says suddenly gasping. "No! Noooo no no!"   
"Yes Dream." Bad adds jumping seconds after Sapnap. "We're prepared!"   
"Get away from me, leave me alone please!" Dream shouts diverting himself around a gigantic lava pit, if he gets hit one more time and doesn't manage to place the next two blocks right then he's in big trouble.  
"Wait, guys wait for me!!" George whines loudly.  
"Stop!" Dream shouts. "God!"   
**Dream** **tried to swim in lava to escape Sapnap**  
"Are you kidding me?! Are you actually fucking kidding me!?"  
"Yeaaaah! Let's go! Lets goooo! Sorry Dream, not so good now huh?" Sapnap says smugly. "Potions are a beautiful thing."   
"They certainly are." Bad adds happily.  
"Hey George where are you?"   
"Stuck at fucking spawn with nothing!"   
"Language- Sorry we took our chance without you, he lost though. There was an opening, just think of yourself as the sacrifice that helped us win."   
"I don't care anymore. Just leave it."   
"Don't be a spoil sport Georgie. I lost, you won, be happy."   
"I said leave it."   
"So Dream, I beat ya." Sapnap says with confidence.  
"Technically the lava beat me, so there's that-"  
"No way Dream, we had you muffined, admit it. You didn't see it coming."   
"Well obviously, of course I didn't, I would of avoided it if I had. But okay, you had me cornered. If it wasn't for me stopping to get George's stuff, and then a sneaky potion attack, I would of got away. Happy?"   
"Very." Bad and Sapnap said in unison, laughing afterwards.  
"Hey George I watched your stream, nice pond I really like it."   
George lets a small smile slip. "Thank you Bad, I'm very proud of it. It's protected too."   
"Sacred Pond is sacred." Dream says flatly. "Any griefing that comes to it has unfortunate consequences for the culprit or culprits. That means you Sapnap, don't touch it."   
"I won't. I'll just kill his lizard when he gets it."   
"Amphibian, you idiot."   
Sapnap laughs it off. "As if it matters when it's stuck on the end of my sword."   
"So mean." Bad says sadly. "Can't have nice things around you. Don't worry I'll try and keep it safe if I'm online and you're not, George."  
"Thank you, but it's off limits the same as the pond is. Right Dream?" He asks cautiously.   
"Mhmm. I'll even put it in a book if I have to. It's off limits, period."   
"Thank you." George says softly.  
"You don't need to thank me. You know I'd do anything for you."   
"Dream-"   
BadBoyHalo tactically coughs. "So guys, you're meeting up- wait tomorrow?"   
"We fly tonight. Me and Sap have a flight booked for like twelve or one in the morning I can't remember right now."   
"It's neither actually, flights booked for two am. Fun times! Let's go!" Sapnap says quickly. "As long as everything goes well, we should get there for around twelve thirty tomorrow afternoon, maybe?"  
"I'm jealous you guys." Bad says sadly. "I wish I could come, now just isn't the right time for me."  
"There'll be other times." George says, sounding hopeful. "I want to come over there at some point too."   
"Wait you do?" Dream asks.  
"Well yeah, obviously I want to."   
"Where will you stay?"   
"A hotel?" George says confused, he shakes his head at the interrogation.  
"Stay at my place." Dream says excitedly.  
"Erm okay?" George replies with a nervous laugh.  
"And you seriously wonder why people ship you two.. I'm glad we're not recording this, everyone would lose their freaking minds." Sapnap says quietly.   
Bad laughs loudly. "I'm surprised me and Skeppy even get thought about with Dream not found existing."   
"Shut up both of you, we're just friends." George says boredly letting his eyes wander around his screen.  
 **Dream** **whispers** **to you; Just** **friends** **?**  
George sighs typing a response.  
 **You whisper to dream; for the** **moment** **, yes.**  
He eagerly awaits another message, frowning when there isn't one.  
"Anyway, Sapnap, you all packed now?"   
"I am indeed, all sorted and ready to go. I can't wait! You set Dream?"   
"I am." He replies sitting back in his chair. "I'm excited."   
**George** **whispers** **to** **you;** **I** **can't** **wait :)**  
He smiles quickly typing _me_ _either_ back hitting enter.  
"You're totally gonna be a third wheel when you guys meet Sapnap, you know that right?" Bad says with a cheeky light hearted laugh.   
"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind." Sapnap sighs tiredly. "I don't think they're even listening to us right now."   
"Oh my..You're right! Hey you two, what are you even doing?"   
"Huh, what?" George says laughing. "I could hear you, I wouldn't leave Sapnap out. You need to stop with these jokes. There is nothing going on with us." He sighs but can't get rid of the massive grin dominating his face.  
"And _if_ there was anything going on it's no one's business but mine and George's."   
"Dream!" George shrieks. "It's hard enough trying to tell them without you making it harder."   
"Oh, so only you can make things _hard?_ "  
BadBoyHalo spat out the water he'd been trying to drink. "Okay I think that's enough here." He says frantically trying to wipe the wetness from his desk and pretend he did not just hear that.   
"He's obviously kidding-" George starts but Dream spoke over him laughing between words.  
"No I'm not."   
"The fuck, Dream?!"  
"Okay yeah I'm done for now my poor ears. Dream, great game as always."   
"You too Bad, see you later. Have fun tomorrow, bye guys."  
"I'm out too, I want to sleep as much as I can before we fly."   
"What, you don't have time."  
"Don't care." He says simply. "I wanna sleep."   
"Suit yourself. Don't over sleep, I will leave your ass behind. Bye guys."   
"I won't, See ya."   
"Bye!"   
Once again alone with Dream, George coughs clearing his throat. "So, not long now."   
"Nope. It's just gone nine. Haven't got long till we go and get checked through, I'm not sure what Sapnap is playing at going to sleep now, he better be on time."   
"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." He says reassuringly, maybe more to himself than to Dream.   
He didn't want anything to go wrong, smooth sailing is what he wanted, but what would he end up getting?   
"He wouldn't sleep if he knew he wouldn't wake up in time. He'll set an alarm I'm sure." He adds as an afterthought.  
"Maybe. But I'm serious I will come without him if he messes about." Dream says sternly. "So I was wondering, when the update is out, what're you going to name your little axolotl?"   
"I dunno. I'm not sure it's a good idea now." He replies with a tired sigh. "I'm going to have to sleep soon, I'm tired."   
"Nothing will happen to the pond of your pet, I promise. You should name it after me."   
"Oh really? That might be nice." He yawns loudly stretching his arms, wondering if his little pond was truly safe as Dream claims.  
"What time is it there?"   
"Gone two. So what are the plans for tomorrow, are you coming here or am I meeting you both somewhere? I could come to the airport."   
Dream sits back in the chair smiling before shifting forwards grabbing his mask off the wall. "You got a park or something nearby? I have an idea." He stands packing the mask safely in the front of his luggage.

-

George hadn't been able to sleep after saying his goodbyes to Dream, he was nervous and excited and just plain wide awake. He huffs rolling over to his back staring at the ceiling.  
 _What_ _did_ _Dream want_ _to_ _do at a_ _park_ _?_ He wonders, it wasn't the strangest thing for friends to do he supposed. But Dream had sounded cheeky, like he was planning something.  
He checks his watch sighing at the time.   
_04:36_  
Too late to be laying around not sleeping.  
Grabbing his phone he opens a new message to Dream typing quickly.  
 _Are_ _you_ _still_ _nervous_ _?_  
He waits only a moment before his phone pings in his hand with a reply making him smile.  
 _Of_ _course_ _. But_ _I_ _can't_ _wait_ _._ _Time_ _is going_ _so_ _slowly_ _._  
George laughs softly as he replies.  
 _It really is! Why_ _can't_ _you_ _just be here already?_  
Pressing send he cringes slightly at the neediness he didn't know he had.   
When he doesn't get another text come through he frowns dropping the phone next to him on the bed as it starts buzzing with an incoming phone call.  
He answers quickly when he sees Dream's name on the screen, though who else would be calling at this time?  
"Hello Dream." He says softly rolling back to his side pinning the phone between his ear and pillow.  
"I can't stand waiting around like this." Dream whines like a child not getting his way.   
"It won't be much longer and then you'll be here." George says tiredly trying to fight off a yawn.  
 _Great, now_ _I_ _finally_ _feel_ _tired?_  
"Want me to let you sleep George? You sound sleepy as hell."   
"No! I mean I can't sleep anyway if you go I'll just lay here awake and bored."   
"Okay. I won't go yet then."   
"Good. Is Sapnap awake?"   
"He is. He phoned me like five minutes ago actually. We're gonna go to the airport soon and get checked in I'm just waiting for him to swing by here first."   
"Great. It's still ages to wait." George whines softly, though he was smiling.   
"Yeah. I'm hopefully gonna sleep on the plane."   
"Good idea. So, the park you want to go to?"   
"Uh huh?"   
"There's a big one we can go to, I can meet you there I guess. You sure you don't want me to come to the airport, you might get lost?"   
"I'll bring my map and compass." Dream teases. "I'll set it to find you."   
George laughs, it's sweet and soft, pleasing to the ear. "Dream."   
"Okay okay, being serious now. We'll find you don't worry. It can't be that hard to navigate around."   
"You'll look like a lost tourist. How sad."   
"Maybe." Dream laughs. "You'll still find me endearing though."   
"Oh will I now? So full of yourself." George says with a laugh. Closing his eyes   
he adjusts the phone against his ear before tucking his arm under the blanket.  
"George you sound sleepy."   
"I'm not tired." He whines softly dragging the words out. "Just talk to me. Please?"   
"Of course, anything for you." Dream assures. The tight feeling in his chest coils around more, it was like a pain as such that didn't hurt, he couldn't describe it but it wasn't unenjoyable. Quite the opposite in fact.   
"So our flight will land early afternoon, can you text me the address in the morning? And then hopefully it won't be too long until we see you-" He pauses when he doesn't get an answer.  
"George?"   
He smiles hearing a small snore. "Not sleepy huh? You liar George."   
He waits a moment before hanging up, he wasn't sure if listening to George sleep could be classed as creepy, even if it did make him smile.  
He checks the time on his phone, now a little after twelve he should expect to see Sapnap soon.   
Nervous jitters were just about ready to consume him, so he did what any normal person would do; Logging onto the DreamSMP, his avatar loads by George's pond. Feeling himself smile he grabs another sign from George's chest.   
Placing it the opposite side of the first sign, he smirks typing.   
_Griefing of this pond will_ _not_ _be tolerated._ _Push_ _your_ _luck and_ _you'll_ _see the end results are_ _bad_ _for_ _you_ _._  
"You best all leave George's stuff alone." He murmurs hearing a car pull up outside, the headlights flashed before the car horn beeps.  
"Sapnap, damn it's late for honking horns. Time to go. Patches, where are ya sweet?" Logging out he grabs his bags from the floor hauling them into the hallway where he finds patches sleeping on the rug. "There you are. I'll be back in a few days okay? Mom will feed you and check on you, don't worry." Leaning down he fusses between her ears before opening the door.  
The night air was cool, but it did nothing to calm the storm brewing in his mind.  
 _This_ _is_ _it. No_ _turning_ _back_ _now_ _._ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _see_ _George_ _._

-

George was running late. For someone who wasn't tired he'd overslept a hell of a lot.   
As soon as he'd opened his eyes he knew it was far later in the day then he'd of liked, and if that wasn't bad enough he then had to wipe the drool from his phone where it had stayed pinned to his face.  
 _Gross_ _._  
Then he realized he'd fallen asleep talking to Dream, how embarrassing. But seeing all the messages he'd received while asleep was cute. Dream had sent pictures of Sapnap at the check-in, and then again on the plane before ultimately being switched off George assumed, ending their narrative of activities.  
He'd frantically rushed a shower and ate the quickest thing he could find and then head straight out texting Dream the location and a brief description of where to meet once there.  
The sun was shining as he walked the busy streets towards the bus station, but nothing seemed to ease his nerves.   
His stomach wouldn't stop lunging, his hands were clammy with perspiration, he was sure his cheeks were burning. He wonders briefly if he could be ill, but quickly dismisses the thought.  
 _I'm_ _just nervous._  
Even the bus journey had him feeling on edge, he hated it.   
His phone pings in his pocket, saving him from his growing anxiety, which was now swiftly turning to a feeling of giddiness.   
Dream had text him.  
 _Landed. Just going to put our stuff in a_ _hotel_ _and then_ _leaving_ _for the park :)_  
Breathing a sigh of relief he messages back.   
_Good to know,_ _I'm_ _not_ _far_ _now. See_ _you_ _soon_ _:)_  
Looking out the window he watches the world whiz by in a blur and in no time at all his stop was coming up.  
And his nerves had returned.  
It was almost suffocating as he trudged down the steps of the bus, he worries his sandwich from earlier was going to make a reappearance.  
He breathes in deeply.  
 _Calm_ _down_ _._ _You_ _got_ _this_ _George_ _._ He tells himself, cringing at his pep talk.  
Breathing out sharply he makes his way through the gates closing them behind him.  
The place seemed deserted as he ventures further in, the sound of cars on the road fading out letting the birds sing sweetly in their place.   
A gentle breeze picked up rushing round George's slim frame, tucking his hands into his pockets he follows the path.   
Hearing voices up ahead he slows his pace, seemingly dragging his feet until he hears that unmistakable laugh, he'd know that wheeze anywhere.  
Stopping dead in his tracks his whole body freezes, his legs felt like lead as he stands there unsure of what to do. He couldn't quite see anyone but he knew they'd be just around those trees.  
Where _he_ would be.  
His stomach once again coils uncomfortably.  
Somehow he shakes the fear and worries from his mind taking the first step towards them and not stopping until Sapnap came into view.  
"Gogy!" He yells excitedly running towards him. He smiles excitedly looking past Sapnap briefly, Dream had his back to him and his hood pulled up and over his head.   
"Here we are! It's great here, bit cold but it's alright. Look at you, handsome George." He pulls George into a hug squeezing the air from him briefly before letting go. "You good?"   
"Yeah, hey Sapnap, was your flight okay?" He laughs as his eyes find their way to the back of Dream again.   
"I slept through it all." He shrugs it off following George's gaze. "Wanna go say hi?" His eyebrows wiggle on his forehead comically. "Big day Georgie."  
"Sure." George replies uneasily. Meeting Sapnap is easy, it's great, but now his stomach was participating in gymnastics, it's twisting and turning leaving him nauseas.  
His legs practically shook as he crossed the small clearing through the trees, the leaves crunched under his feet killing the bird songs in the air.  
"Dream."   
"Hello George." He replies turning round.  
George laughed nervously, a mixture of annoyance and excitement flashed round his head as his eyes land on the stupid mask on Dream's face, still keeping his looks a mystery.   
"Manhunt Georgie." He says calmly.  
"What? No chance, I'm not running around like some stupid-"  
"Heeey I've been looking forward to this, come on we'll give you a head start."   
Sapnap says with a laugh putting his arm around George's shoulders.  
"Yeah come on George, win this and I'll take my mask off. No killing though, I'm not into that."   
"Lets not get into what you're _actually_ into, remember I've lived with you. I've seen your search history."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dream asks with a nervous laugh.  
"Wait, why do I have to be the one being chased?" George asks suddenly, he didn't want to be it.  
"Because Gogy is King." Sapnap shrugs.  
"You know the area, you'll be at an advantage." Dream says. "Come on, it will be fun."   
George thinks it over for a minute. "I get at least five minutes, five whole minutes before you two can start-"  
"Yeeeah!" Dream says laughing, he claps his hands together.   
"Real man hunt!" Sapnap says excitedly.  
"I mean it. Five minutes." George warns, he couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. He must be stupid, his worries of being unwell seep back into his head before he shakes them out trying to get a plan of action. "You two face that way. You're not knowing what way I go." He says with a laugh.  
"You know we'll be able to hear you, right?" Dream asks.  
"Just turn around." George insists, happy when they do he carefully walks around the twigs and crunchy leaves making his way down an earthy pathway.   
Taking off into a jog he works his way around with ease, he knew this place like the back of his hand, Dream and Sapnap would lose this no problem.  
 _What's_ _the goal?_  
There was no dragon to kill, what was he supposed to do to win this? He grabs his phone texting Dream.  
 _Hey bright_ _spark_ _,_ _how_ _do I_ _win_ _?_  
He diverts across another clearing before disappearing through more trees.  
His phone pings with a reply.  
 _You just need to stay Georgenotfound for_ _sixty_ _minutes, one hour_ _Georgie_ _,_ _can_ _you_ _do that?_  
George holds back a laugh as he replies.  
 _Of course, see_ _you_ _after my hours up, and then_ _it's_ _mask off time_ _;)_  
Slipping his phone back into his pocket he takes off towards a darker area in the path, the trees were bunched together, huddling away the light as he jogs down calmly.   
"Five minutes are up George! We're coming to find you!"   
Dream's voice echoed through the trees.  
 _WHAT?!_ _Already_ _?_  
He's takes off into a sprint, instantly regretting taking part in this stupid game.  
"Come on George! I'll catch up in a minute, where are yoooou?" Dream calls from behind sending George's heart wild, he didn't want to be caught, not now.  
 _He's_ _fast!_  
He needed to beat Dream, even if this was a bit different to how they usually play, he couldn't lose to him, not again, he'd never live it down.  
Holding his breath he turns a corner pushing his back against the bushes, the twigs scratched and snagged at his hoody but he ignores it wiggling a little further out of sight.  
He could feel his heart hammering in his ears, surely this would give his position away? Dream would hear the frantic drumming from inside him and find him.  
 _No. I_ _won't_ _lose_ _._  
George closes his eyes listening for Dream to pass him, any moment he'd hear his feet pound past, evidently he hadn't been far behind him.  
"Gotcha Georgie!" Dream yells from behind, his hands reach through the bush to claim his prize, wrapping around George he pulls him through the bush towards him.  
"Dream! No!" George shrieks, a little to high for his liking before he bursts out laughing, though short lived as he feels himself fall, his heart lunging. "Dream-"   
They land in a heap of twigs and leaves inside the bush, it was hollowed out but small. George realizes he's partly sat in Dream's lap and panics trying to get up, knocking the mask up Dream's face.   
"Oh-" George says surprised, his eyebrows raise high up his forehead as he stills, his eyes focused on Dream's face. Time seemed to stand still, he could hear everything around him and yet nothing at all stood out except their breathing.  
 _Wow. Dream,_ his mind muses as he looks over his features slowly taking him all in.  
 _Dream_ _is_ _..handsome._  
"What?" Dream says shyly, his pupils dilate, the black chasing away the warm green drowning it out like the night sky. He wanted to pull his mask back down, to hide away from George's eyes.   
"You _do_ have freckles." George finally says, his words were spoken softly but full of awe.  
Dream chuckles relaxing. "I do."   
"I didn't expect that." He whispers, barely able to catch his breath, he felt over heated, maybe flushed? He wasn't sure. He hadn't expected freckles, and he most definitely hadn't expected Dream to be as attractive as he was.  
 _Damn._  
"I'm glad you're surprised." Dream says shakily, he sits forward pushing himself closer to George.   
"Where's Sapnap?" He blurts out trying to put some distance between them in a panic, a hard task when you're inside a bush and sat on someone. Shifting over he slips off Dream and onto the ground with a small thud.   
Now on his knees between Dream's legs, he's unsure of his next move, he'd fall out of the bush if he went back any further.  
"I sent him in the opposite direction."  
"What, why? You knew I came this way.."   
Dream nods. "I did."   
"Then why send him the wrong way?"   
His heart was smashing against his rib cage again, like a desperate animal wanting it's freedom.  
 _Thud thud, thud thud_ _, thud thud._  
George didn't bother debating whether Dream could hear the frantic beating this time round, he'd have to be deaf not to!   
"I think you know why. C'mere George." Dream says reaching out to George's hoody, pulling him closer. He doesn't resist as his knees scrape across the dirt, he was putty in Dream's hand. "Tell me to stop if I've got this wrong, okay?"  
The tone of his voice stirs something within George releasing a fuzzy heat through his veins making his ears ring.  
 _Don't_ _stop._ _Don't_ _stop._ _Don't_ _ever stop._ He finds himself thinking as Dream leans in cautiously, his lips practically ghosting over his own as he closes his eyes. He can hear him smile, though he questions if that's even possible and then Dream lets out a soft chuckle confirming his suspicions.  
"George, you're so cute right now." He whispers, enticing a shy smile from George.  
"Yo Dream!?"   
The two pull apart at great speed, George was up and climbing out of the bush in seconds leaving Dream still sat on the ground red faced and heart racing. Carefully slipping his mask back down he gets up dusting himself off. His jeans were covered in dusty mud and bits of leaves.  
 _Great._  
"Sapnap!" George calls out as he shakily makes his way down the path, his legs felt like jelly it was a miracle he was maintaining an upright position, it defied logic for him to be walking.  
Dream follows suit staying a few paces behind George until they catch up with Sapnap.  
"There you are, where were you guys? I've been shouting for ages I must look crazy."   
"You are crazy." Dream says playfully. "I found George down there but fell in some bush thing. It was great! Would of been perfect for when I was younger, would make such an awesome base. You should of seen it." He laughs, this park was amazing.  
 _George_ _is_ _amazing_ _._  
"George you lost! Letting the team down man." Sapnap says laughing pulling George towards him, he wraps his arm around him shoulders.  
"Shut up. I didn't want to run for an hour anyway." Shrugging him off George feigns annoyance rolling his eyes. "So what now? Real life man hunt was a flop, don't recommend. Who's hungry?"  
"Always." Sapnap says.  
"I could eat." Dream agrees. "Where you wanna go George?"   
"I dunno-"  
"Hey George, you should come back to the hotel!"   
"Well, I mean I could."   
"We could stream together-"   
"Wait no hold on." Dream starts but Sapnap continued anyway nudging him in the ribs playfully.  
"We won't have our cameras on. Come on man, we can show everyone we made it safe and sound. Yeah?"   
Dream sighs reluctantly smiling. "If George doesn't mind then sure."   
"Of course I don't." He says sheepishly, his face was still flushed as he avoids their faces. If Sapnap hadn't of called out back there, Dream would of kissed him.  
"It's settled then, we'll head back to the hotel." Dream says with a grin. "Sapnap's   
right, it will be fun."   
George tries for a confident smile, inside he was screaming with hysterical jittery nerves.   
_What_ _is_ _this_ _feeling_ _?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fighting Preparations For Round Two.

"Hi chat. I've got company!" George says warmly giving a wave, he smiles reading through the comments briefly, they seemed super hyped.  
"We have company don't you mean, you're in _our_ hotel room." Sapnap says pulling his headphones on stepping into view of George's laptop. They'd got a cab back to George's to pick up a laptop so he could stream. "Hi guys."  
"You're in my domain now bitch, this is my country." George says slyly with a wholesome laugh.  
"George is King!" Sapnap shouts loudly.  
"Guys." Dream snaps. "Keep it down, we don't wanna be kicked out."  
The comments become insane with people asking if Dream was with there, and what they had been doing since they arrived.  
"Yes chat, Dream is here. Of course he's here. No he's not coming over. He's safely sat over there out of sight." He points to his left, his eyes slowly leaving the chat section to where Dream was sitting.  
 _Dream is_ _actually_ _here,_ he muses happily, _finally._  
Though it didn't quite feel real yet, Dream gave him a surreal feeling, and he still hadn't quite recovered from seeing his face.  
 _How_ _can_ _someone be that attractive? It_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _legal. Why was he so afraid of_ _showing_ _his face to me?_  
"Hi everyone." Dream says. "We made it." He looks over to George before putting his mask on, his nerves rocketing as he skims over the chat on his own laptop before getting up. He pulls the hood up and over his head tucking his hair away and out of sight.  
"Yes chat, I've seen his face and I can neither confirm nor deny that Dream has freckles-" He laughs shaking his head. "You'll all just have to wait until it's your turn, be fair now chat. Hey, what are you-"

Dream climbs on the chair behind him sitting snugly in the small gap as he slips his legs either side of George. "Hello everyone, as you can see I'm here with George and Sapnap, hey, get back over here." He pulls at Sapnap's sleeve until he relents sitting on the arm of the small armchair that was certainly not built for three young men.  
"I'm here! Calm down. He's so clingy."  
Once again the comment section was buzzing with excitement.  
 _Sit_ _on_ _his_ _lap_ _George_ _._  
 _OMG my_ _ship_ _is_ _sailing_ _,_ _it's_ _happening!_  
 _Dreamnotfound is_ _strong_ _._  
 _Poor_ _Sapnap_ _:'(_  
"Chat you are the worst, he's sat behind me with plenty of room between us. And Sapnap is right there guys, he's not being left out of anything. He can't get any closer. You're mean today chat." It was true, he'd never leave Sapnap out, but as for the distance between him and Dream, you couldn't wedge a shoehorn between their bodies, he could feel the heat from Dream wrapping around him, only now noticing the tremor that accompanied the newly found heat.   
He turns his head looking back at Dream unable to read his expression, he hated that mask.  
 _Oh,_ _the_ _mask,_ _he's_ _nervous of the camera._  
"You okay?" He asks quietly, though his every word could be heard through the mic he still felt compelled to ask.  
"Mhmm." Dream mumbles quietly, though the nervous shake didn't stop.  
George actually felt bad for Dream, this was a lot to take in.  
"This isn't going to be a long stream today chat, I just wanted to check in and see you all. Oh we played real life man hunt earlier-"  
"He lost." Sapnap says, quickly dodging a slap from George as he gets up. "Too slow." He mocks taking his laptop over to the bed.  
"Fine, you sit over there." George huffs playfully before turning back to the laptop. "Oh my god, guys you are seriously being so rude right now." He feels his cheeks heat up, his chat were naughty.  
 _George so_ _wants_ _to_ _sit in_ _Dream's_ _lap!_  
 _Is_ _George_ _blushing_ _again_ _?_  
 _Make your king comfortable,_ _George_ _deserves_ _your_ _lap_ _._  
"You heard em George, I must make the king comfortable." Securing his mask in place Dream takes off his headphones throwing them towards the bed.  
"Enough just be calm guys- wait! Dream no!" George shrieks as Dream quickly slips his arms around him pulling him up and on to his lap.  
"This isn't necessary, oh my god put me down. This makes me the opposite of comfortable." George says laughing as he juggles his laptop and trying to hide his face at the same time.  
"So, uncomfortable? George, stop fidgeting. Oh my god what's wrong with you?" Wrapping his arms around George's middle he laughs, the type of belly laugh that was loud and infectious, guaranteed to make anyone within earshot helplessly join in.  
Sapnap appears behind the chair looking down, he rolls his eyes at the camera. "Kids." He says shaking his head returning to the bed. "What can ya do?"  
"You're the youngest one here! Enough now-" George stills putting his arms out the side of him for balance. "Like I was saying chat, I am no longer king remember? I was stripped of that title."  
He laughs as Dream's arms tighten around him, and then he feels his mask brush against his ear. "Stripping you should never be questioned, there's always a good reason for you to be stripped George." Dream whispers low enough not to be heard by anything but George's reddening ears, his voice sent a shiver of heat through his chest. "Careful George, everyone can see you're blushing."  
George breathes out slowly, _don't_ _rise_ _to_ _it._  
"So guys, what's some good things to do while Dream and Sapnap are here? Hit me with some ideas." He says nudging at Dream, he checks the comments eager to get on with the stream, trying not to focus on the arms wrapped around him or the stomach pressed flush against his back, _the toned_ _smooth_ _stomach, stop!_  
"I'm not blushing chat, really I'm going to be upset with you all soon." He couldn't read the comments quick enough only managing a quick glance before a new load were fleeting through.  
"What was that one?" Dream asks sitting forward, he holds George in place gently perching his chin on his shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Someone asked me to listen to a song. What song chat?"  
George rolls his eyes. "Aren't we playing Minecraft then?"  
"I'm not bothered, I only had your stream on anyway." He shrugs his shoulders lazily. "Chat wants to interact more than watch us play, right?" He shrugs his shoulders, his grip maintaining around George's middle securely.  
"Fine. But I'm staying on. You do as you please, I can still hear whatever's playing. What song shall he listen to?" He watches the comments as an array of different song recommendations come through.  
Though none really stood out from the rest, most were cheesy love songs which apparently, according to chat described his and Dream's imaginary relationship.  
 _Please listen to_ _blinding_ _lights_ _._  
 _Heeey_ _you_ _should try MGK!_  
 _Listen to Britney Spear's_ _Every time, George love him please, he really needs_ _it_ _._  
"Britney? I haven't listened to that song in years." He pushes his lip out in thought. "It's not a bad song. And hey, I love all my friends. Dream, where's your phone, wait actually just use mine." He slips his hand in his pocket pulling his phone out, he unlocks it handing it to Dream.  
"No chat, I don't want to listen to WAP right now." George says shaking his head as Sapnap laughs loudly.  
"I love that song."  
"You would."  
Dream loads YouTube searching for the required track, finding it he presses play.  
"See it sounds nice and soft, I agree chat, it's a nice song. Good choice." George says giving a thumbs up. He decides to check on his pond, the excitement for the new update was starting to wear thin, he wanted it now. Though he was sure something would end up happening to it, it hadn't dulled his excitement over it.   
Happy that it was still how he left it, he went searching for Sapnap, slapping him when he found him.  
"Hey!" He says grabbing a cushion from the bed. "I'll throw it!"  
"Don't you dare." Dream warns. "George no hitting Sapnap in the game."  
"Mmm, fine, so I can hit him for real then?" He laughs turning to Sapnap. "You better watch yourself. Chat, how many times do you want to suggest Dynamite? Calm down guys." George says leaning back against Dream, his arse was starting to go numb. Not that he'd complain or anything.  
"I actually like that song." Dream says.  
"It's not bad." Sapnap agrees.  
"I didn't say I disliked it, but come on, how many times?" George says in defense.  
 _Great, how_ _many_ _kpop fans_ _have_ _I_ _potentially_ _annoyed_ _?_  
The afternoon quickly fades into evening, George had remained on Dream's lap for what felt like hours listening to everything the chat had said while he added things around his pond.  
Some had truly been awful, some not so bad, but George wanted to call it a night.  
"Last song guys, I want to go and eat." He watches the replies once again flood with song titles. "Who? I've never even heard of Aldo Blaga. Okay, the chat has spoken, Dream search it up." He says sweetly over his shoulder.  
"What's the song called?"  
"It's a cover of Can't help falling in love." George shrugs looking confused.  
"Elvis Presley?" Dream chuckles loading it up, he clicks play listening intently.  
"Oh." George says after a moment. "He's good."  
Sapnap gets up putting his laptop down on the bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"There's a store downstairs, I'm hungry I wanna eat now."  
"Bring me back some gummies, please?" Dream asks sweetly. "You want anything George?"  
"No, I'm good. Hurry back Sapnap."  
"Will do." He calls out as he opens the door closing it behind him.  
"Chats asking how you're liking the British weather, Dream, what's it like?"  
"Cold, it's so cold here! You have no idea." He replies with a laugh before snuggling in to George. "But I have George to keep me warm."  
"It's not even cold you're just saying that, get off you idiot-"  
_"But_ _I_ _can't_ _help_." Dream starts singing loudly in time with the song. _"Falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _George_."  
"Oh my god you're so corny, and you're so loud shut up!" George squeals slapping at Dream's arms pinned around him.  
"I'm serenading you, don't be rude." Dream says pulling George even closer. "I know it, you know it, the chat certainly know it. What's the point in denying it anymore, I want you." He whispers huskily, a tone dripping with honey that seeped to George's very core, and quite possibly through his mic.  
"Okay- I need a minute. Sorry chat." George says disconnecting. "What the actual fuck Dream?!" George says through clenched teeth. Dream finally releases his grip on George and watches as he practically jumps from his lap.  
"What I do?" Dream sounded confused, he gets up slowly trying to approach George.  
"Don't, just, what the fuck was all that? This isn't some kind of game. Stop playing with me when I'm streaming. Stop saying things like that when I'm being watched."  
"I never said I was playing, how am I playing with you?" Dream slips the mask up his face. "I didn't see you pushing me away earlier, if it wasn't for Sapnap calling out we would-"  
"Shut up! Please don't move." He hisses quickly making his way to the bed, he disconnects Sapnap from the server closing the laptop with a thud.  
 _Sorry everyone_ , _you've_ _seen and_ _heard_ _too_ _much already._  
"What is your problem?"  
George laughs humorlessly shaking his head. "My problem? No Dream, you're the one with the problem. Why do you have to say shit like that when you can be heard? Oh and you're welcome by the way, I just stopped thousands of people from possibly seeing your stupid face but whatever."  
"Are you serious right now? _My stupid face-_ "  
"Don't mock me Dream. Oh my god they're going to know something's wrong, they heard us! They heard you, everyone's going to be talking about it." George pinches the bridge of his nose, he had an oncoming headache. He didn't need all this drama that came with Dream.  
"Why are you so worried about what people would think of us?"  
"There is no us, we were going to see how things went and then you push too far." George replies, he sits on the bed leaning his head in his hands. "You always go too far. This isn't a game, they could of heard you. The stupid things you say online can cause real issues. So many people want this, how do I know-"  
"That it's real? Because obviously I don't really feel anything, that's what you think right?"  
"I didn't say that-"  
"I'm just using you for clout." Dream says flatly. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table he shoves it in his pocket.  
"No, I've never thought you were using me as such it's just-"   
"Me and you together would generate more views, so obviously that's what I'm doing. I couldn't possibly feel anything towards you. That would be dumb."  
George sighs tiredly, he hoped the people in the next room didn't and up complaining about the noise. "It would generate more views, obviously it would. But no, it's just, it's hard to distinguish what's a joke and what's not with you. I've waited for this day for so long Dream, this feeling I've had inside me for a faceless voice has been driving me crazy. It's moving so fast now. I'm not saying I don't trust you, I'm just being cautious."  
"Cautious of what? I've told you what I want." Dream yanks his hood down taking a step closer to George. "All I do is try and please you, I defend you time and time again on the server-"  
"This isn't the server, this is real life! Don't mess around with me, not in the real world Dream. Online and in person are very different things."  
"Don't be patronizing, I know the difference George. How much more fucking real do I have to make it for you until you realise what I want here? I put myself out there earlier, made the first move and if it wasn't for Sapnap I would of kissed you. Is that not real enough for you? When will you believe what I'm saying George, I didn't take you for being stupid. You wanna play dumb that's fine with me but I am done with explaining myself, especially to you." He hadn't realised he was shouting, he tries keeping his voice down as he storms over to the door. "I'm done talking to you, I can't do this."  
"What? Where are you going? You can't just leave you don't even know where you are, can we not talk like adults. Dream please, are we not friends?" George reasons watching as he opens the door, Dream turns his head but doesn't look back at him.  
"No, we're not friends anymore."  
"Yo they had no-hey what's going on?"  
Sapnap stood in the open door way, his eyebrows pricking up at the obvious tension in the room.  
"Nothing. I'm going for a walk." Dream practically barks as he slips past Sapnap and down the hall.  
"What's going on?"  
"We had a disagreement. Just leave it." George says tiredly, Dream would be back in a minute he was sure of it.  
"Always asking me to leave it, well no. Sorry George you gotta be straight with me, what's going on?" Sapnap sits on the bed waiting for an answer. "I won't stop."  
George sighs before flopping down in the armchair. "I like Dream." He sighs defiantly.  
There was a long pause before Sapnap spoke, his eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. "Me too, what's your point?"  
"No, I _like_ him." George cringes hard, he didn't like the way it sounded out loud. It felt somewhat childish, like a stupid crush.  
 _It's_ _more_ _than_ _that_ _._  
"Oh, oh! Yeah I don't like him like that. But still, what's your point?"  
"You knew?" George asks as calmly as possible, had it been obvious to everyone around him?  
"Well obviously. But why has Dream gone off, why is he so angry?" Sapnap asks, still utterly clueless as to what was going on.  
"Urgh!" George groans rubbing at his eyes. "I basically accused him of flirting with me and leading me on to boost his views."  
"Harsh. Even I know how he feels about you." He looks at his closed laptop. "Stream over then I take it?"  
"Obviously." George whines. "Wait, how he feels?"  
Sapnap nods. "Uh huh."  
"Care to elaborate?" George asks impatiently.  
"It's really something you should talk with him about, we've never openly spoke about how he feels an stuff. But I know."  
George sighs. "Then why say anything!? I feel so tense and- fuck!"  
"What? What now?"  
"We were arguing, some of it was heard." George barely says, as if the words caused harm as he spoke them.  
"By who?"  
"Whoever was online, I didn't realise you were still-"  
Sapnap's face drops. "Oh, shit I'm sorry, I should of logged out, what was said?"  
George leans back in the armchair sighing. "Too fucking much, that's what." Stuff that couldn't be explained easily.  
"Maybe we should go look for him." Sapnap offers softly. "He's probably lost. You two need to sort this, we're all friends here, some a little friendlier than others it would seem but...the point still stands."  
"He said I'm not his friend any more." George says, thinking of Dream's last words to him, clearly wounded by them.  
"He can be an asshole at times, believe me. But he doesn't hate you, he _couldn't_ even if he tried."  
"Thanks, but you didn't have him say it to you, you don't know how it feels."  
Sapnap waves him off as he picks his phone up loading Twitter, his eyes widening. "Oh god." Sapnap whispers. "You and Dream are trending."  
"Good trending or bad trending?" George asks hopeful, though he got his answer when Sapnap grimaces at his phone.  
 _Dream_ _where_ _are you?_ _Please d_ _on't_ _make_ _me_ _deal_ _with_ _this_ _alone._

-

George and Sapnap had patiently waited for over an hour for Dream to come back, George had decided not to look at any notifications on his phone until he'd spoken to Dream.  
Sapnap on the other hand had his laptop back out and was sifting through all the clips and memes that had been made, his eyes only getting wider as more kept coming. "You know his face was nearly seen?" He says in a serious tone, it unnerved George slightly.  
"Mhmm." He replies flatly. "I sorted it."  
"What's this, an audio?" Sapnap presses play on a link.  
" _I didn't see you pushing me away earlier, if it wasn't for Sapnap calling out we would-"_ Dream's voice rings out loudly from Sapnap's laptop. "Ah sorry George I was uh.." He closes the clip quickly, trying for an apologetic smile.  
"It's fine." George replies through gritted teeth. It wasn't, it was far from fine.  
Just the sound of Dream's voice was exhausting to hear. "It's my own fault- actually it's Dream's fault." He couldn't believe Dream had said that, it wouldn't be hard for the world to figure out what had been going on.  
"Whoa you look flustered as shit here George." Sapnap says with a laugh. "What happened?"  
"What? Where? Show me."  
He wishes he hadn't asked.  
Sapnap spins the laptop round showing the screen.  
There he was sat on Dream's lap looking beyond flushed, _this was right_ _before_ _I_ _ended_ _the_ _stream._  
"What happened?" Sapnap asks again curiously. "What lead to _that_ sort of look?"  
"It doesn't matter now. I was actually annoyed. We should go and look for Dream, it's gone eleven and it's cold out there now that it's dark."  
Sapnap nods putting his laptop back down before grabbing his jacket.  
George tries ringing Dream, though it just rings before his voicemail starts rattling off. "He's not answering."  
"Would you want to talk to someone if they accused you of using them for clout?" Sapnap says catching George off guard, there was no malice to his voice but there was no humour like usual.  
"It wasn't like that, you've seen what he's like with me. It was bound to cross anyone's mind."  
Sapnap shrugs. "I know for one it would never cross his mind to think that of you."  
"Don't treat me like the bad guy. Please." George retaliates bristling.  
"Hey. I'm just saying how it is." He wraps his arm around George's shoulders pulling him in to a half assed hug. "Let's go find him and put an end to this."   
It was colder outside now that it was dark, George's hands were freezing, quickly shoving them in his pockets he leads the way through the quiet streets.  
Sapnap had tried to start small talk on several occasions, but George hadn't felt much like talking.  
He was worried about Dream, he had no idea where he could be, he was also angry at being deserted by him, that had been a dick move.  
"Surely we'd have more luck splitting up?" Sapnap offers after a few minutes of silence.  
"That doesn't sound like the best idea." George says raising his eyebrow suspiciously.  
"Mmm, I thought you'd say that. But I could end up in the same place as Dream. Neither of us know our way around." He laughs nodding as if George would agree, but he shakes his head at Sapnap.  
"That's not how it works, I don't think."  
"I've got my phone, call me if you see him and I'll call you. Manhunt round two, but same rules as last time, you can't kill him. Even if you are angry." Sapnap gives a cheeky smirk before taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction.  
"Sapnap?!" George whisper shouts, trying not to wake the entire street. "Hey, Sap- fuck it." He watches Sapnap speed round a corner and out of view. "Round two." He sighs turning around and carrying on the route he was going. He checks his phone for any messages from Dream, frowning when there isn't one. He plugs earphones into his phone before he opens Twitter checking the damage.  
 _Oh my god._  
So many pictures of him and Dream greeted his eyes as he scrolls through his feed, he reluctantly clicks on a clip of his stream holding his breath as it plays.  
He watches as Dream lifts him up, he'd made him laugh so hard, he was always making him laugh.  
The way Dream had held on to him had given him such an intense albeit brief, feeling of warmth and dare he say it, security? All laughing and stupidity aside, Dream made him feel safe and calm.  
He was comfortable with him, late nights talking together finding they were never at a loss on what to say. Dream just _got_ him, however cheesy and cliche that may sound.  
But that was Dream online, Dream in person was different but at the same time the same, but George was unsure of where he stood, where the games stopped and seriousness began.  
Though he should never of accused him of trying to boost his views.  
He scrolls again coming across an account for Dream's Spotify, he was looping _I_ _can't_ _help_ _falling_ _in love,_ George let's out a laugh yet he wasn't amused.  
 _I am never letting the chat pick songs_ _again_ _._  
He reluctantly loads the same song pressing play before putting his phone back in his pocket.  
He checks the shops that were open but he couldn't find Dream anywhere, he started searching the local takeaways too, adding to his ever growing hunger before getting on a bus, he was running out of places to look and he was beyond cold and tired.  
Sitting at the back he checks his phone again before playing Aldo's cover one last time.  
He closes his eyes leaning back against the seat, his mind flitting from being annoyed and hurt at Dream, to worrying panic at where he could be. He didn't like this feeling of not knowing where Dream was, he just wanted to sort things out, he wanted to say sorry.  
The bus comes to a stop with a jerk ripping him from his thoughts, trudging down the steps he's hit with a rush of cold wind, he shivers as his phone starts ringing.  
 _Dream_ _?_  
He yanks his earphones out answering quickly, hearing Sapnap the other end his heart drops with disappointment.  
"You see him yet?"  
"No." George replies tiredly.  
"Me neither." Came Sapnap's voice, he sounded frustrated and worried. "We'll just keep looking until we find him."  
"Okay, I'll call you if I see him."  
Stopping he looks up at big black gates, as a last resort he thought he'd check out the park they'd met at earlier, if Dream wasn't here then George didn't know where to try next.  
He hangs up the phone slipping it away in his pocket.  
Pushing the gate open nosily he winces, the sound grated through his ears leaving his teeth feeling tingly as he steps through into more darkness _._  
 _Here_ _goes_ _r_ _ound two._


	5. Strawberry Kisses & Oversized Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken a while for me to decide to post, writing about real people is a new thing for me and honestly I find it quite difficult and I'm judging myself for this chapter, so I might end up deleting it :| But, more on that after the chapter..  
> Also my vagueness on details, especially concerning areas and such. I don't use names of places or anything like that, I don't like it. Anyone can google where these guys are from and get accurate info on places and stuff, but to be honest it gives me a weird feeling, again this is only my feelings and I do not dislike others writing if it's more fictional, I'm just not doing it. The park I write about in this chapter and the previous chapter is a real place I used to visit as a kid to play Manhunt with my friends, even the hollow bush is real (it's a fig tree actually, we were all unaware until our clothes were ruined with manky fig filth.. My parents were super mad!)   
> The pond and secret garden place is all real too, honestly this park is one of my most favourite places. Any who, enjoy the chapter if you can, and I'm sorry if it annoys anyone.

George kept his pace fast as he begins searching around the park, following the dirt path he'd taken earlier he hoped to find Dream still hanging around somewhere.  
He'd checked everywhere else he could think of, Dream had only been here and the hotel, where else could he of gone?  
George buries his hands further in his pockets away from the cold, there was minimal light to see with but so far there had been no sign of Dream.  
He sighs tiredly as he reaches the clearing they'd met at earlier, but obviously Dream wasn't here.  
He sits on the bench wondering where to check next, he was cold and it was too dark. He couldn't see past the trees and bushes when it was like this.  
 _The bush!_  
Jumping up he takes off trying to remember the path he'd taken to hide from Dream and Sapnap, everything looked so different in the dark. If he was here, he'd most likely be sat inside that stupid bush he'd been hiding in. Dream had said it was the perfect base, he has to be there.  
His anger and frustration for the situation had long fizzled out, leaving him with worry and panic. He just wanted to talk to Dream, to tell him how sorry he was for being so stupid and nasty. Sapnap was right, Dream would never even think of hurting him, George had been really unfair.  
He ends up having to double back on himself when he realises he's gone the wrong way, cursing at the trees that all looked alike in the dark.  
He was close to giving up when he finally spots the bush he'd hidden by, before Dream had pulled him inside.  
His heart had been racing then, the excitement that ran through his veins had over taken the disappointment of being found and ultimately losing the game. Nothing else came close to that feeling only Dream could give, that rush of adrenaline and heat in his chest.  
He slows to a stop trying to catch his breath before carefully pushing the leaves aside. He couldn't see in unless he crouched, turning around he makes sure there isn't anyone around, this looked weird enough already.  
Breathing in deeply he bends down trying to slide his way in discretely, but this was George, so of course in good fashion his foot catches on a thick root sending him further in at a much quicker pace than he would of liked.  
 _Shit._  
He lands with all the elegance and finesse of the local drunk, face first on the ground.  
He curses again getting to his knees brushing himself off, he pauses looking up seeing Dream.  
 _He's_ _here._  
He was sat to the side of the leafy hideout, his hood was pulled up hiding his face, knees pulled up close to his chest. He didn't look like he was up for talking, but George wouldn't give up easily.  
"Dream, I've been looking everywhere for you." He shuffles through the dirt on his knees toward him, the embarrassment of face planting the floor moments before long gone. "What are you doing here? We've been worried- I've been so worried."  
"Why?" Dream replies blankly. "Why do you even care, I'm just using you after all."  
George sighs slowly. "Enough please can we just talk like friends?"  
"I told you, you're not my friend anymore George."  
"What?" His eyes instantly well with tears threatening to spill over. He thought maybe they were just heated words of the moment like Sapnap said, everyone does it from time to time, but Dream had actually _meant_ it?  
Dream sighs deeply before carrying on, this wasn't going well already.  
"Listen before you jump to conclusions." He says pulling his hood down to look at him, even in the dark George was certain Dream had been crying, it suddenly clawed at his heart in excruciating ways.  
 _That's_ _my_ _fault._  
"You're more than that to me." Dream continues, inching his way closer to George. "I just don't know what to call it, it's not friendship, it can't be called that. Not now. Probably not ever again."  
"Dream-"  
"Just for once just listen and be honest. You feel something for me right? It's confusing and fun but it hurts too." He gives a soft laugh, though it wasn't funny what he was saying, it was more of a way to release tension at being able to finally say the words. "I know because I feel the exact same way. But I still want to explore all these new feelings inside of me, I want to do that with you George." He says softly, his words full of meaning, he reaches out and for a moment George thinks he's going to cup his face and kiss him, like they do in the movies.  
It was only a fleeting thought though as Dream plucks a twig from his hair dousing George in burning embarrassment at his runaway mind.  
 _Your_ _life_ _isn't_ _a_ _movie_ _George_ _._  
He pulls back slightly breathing out shakily but Dream shifts forward again closing the distance between them.  
"How do I prove it to you? I've been sat here for ages just thinking about you, I can't get you out of my head it's been like this for days, even longer probably. You're always there George, you've been burned into my brain. You make me weak, so weak that I can't even function. What can I say that makes you believe me, what can I do?" His eyes slowly drift to George's lips as he spoke, a driven focus that made George's cheeks heat, and then without warning Dream's mouth is on George's, his hands either side of his face, his thumb gently brushing against his ear.  
It's tender, almost sweet and just like that George is kissing him back, open mouthed and eager lipped.  
The chill in the night picks up leaving a breeze whipping up and under George's hoody as Dream pulls him closer, his arms nestling around him as he deepens the kiss setting off sparks in George's brain, it left little to no room for thoughts, except one that puzzled him.  
 _Dream_ _tastes_ _like_ _strawberries._  
George had never in his _life_ kissed anyone like this, it was raw and emotional, pulling and pushing things from him he didn't even know he was capable of feeling. It was like Dream was his lifeline and he was holding on tight with both hands unwilling to let him go.  
Dream opens his eyes stealing a quick glance at George, his heart was frantic, he hadn't expected the softness of George's lips or the sudden rush of confidence his tongue now possessed, he could feel George's hands gripping on to his hoody, the green fabric twisting in his balled fists pulling him closer, desperately wanting all he had to offer.   
George couldn't help the soft moan of appreciation from slipping up his throat and into the kiss, he knew Dream had heard it, he could feel him smirking against his lips, that damn smirk he'd imagined time and time again.  
"Strawberries." George mumbles pulling back, his eyebrows furrowed low over his closed eyes, his mind felt disoriented as if he'd been drinking, clutching the thought with confusion and a need to know.  
"What?" Dream chuckles.  
"Why do you taste like gummy strawberries?" George asks breathlessly, his head was spinning and his heart was pounding, he felt so giddy he worries he'll actually laugh.  
But that taste, it reminded him of summertime as a child, he'd buy strawberry sweets from the ice cream van and stash them away for later in the afternoon.  
 _Of_ _course_ _he'd taste_ _like_ _that, could he be_ _any more_ _perfect_ _?_  
He instantly pulls away in embarrassment at his own voice, his mind instantly sobering up from it's own ridiculous high. Yanking his hood up and over his head he hides his face in embarrassment.  
 _Oh god what is_ _wrong_ _with_ _me?_  
 _Strawberries_ _?!_  
 _STRAWBERRIES?!_ _You_ _couldn't_ _think of anything better_ _to_ _say?!_  
"Are you hiding from me?" Dream questions tugging at George's sleeve.  
"No." George replies shyly, he had his eyes tightly shut and could feel his cheeks overheating from inside his hood, his own personal heater of shame.  
"Then take your hood off."  
He complies slowly, as if he were some bratty child caught doing something sinister and awaiting punishment.  
"George look at me." Dream says softly tugging at his sleeve again. His stomach was doing somersaults mixed with an aching heat, he wanted to kiss George again, and again and again.  
"I am." George whines loudly, dragging the words out childishly.  
"Your eyes are closed!"  
"Oh." George replies, he didn't want to open his eyes, he felt so shy and very stupid.  
 _Strawberries? Urgh kill_ _me_ _now_ _._  
Dream laughs heartily, the sound travels through the quiet park leaving an echo coming back. "I'll let you have some of my gummies." He offers pulling a bag of Haribo from his pocket giving it a little shake.  
George opens his eyes looking down at the bag.  
 _Strawbs.._ _that's_ _why_ _he_ _tastes_ _so sweet._  
George shakes his head, he didn't want sweets.  
Silence falls between them, and for a moment George wonders if it's the awkward kind of silence but then Dream speaks, and it's like nothing and everything had changed between them.  
"I like you George, I have for a while." He says softly. "Do you believe me now?"  
"Mhmm. I like you too I guess." George teases.  
"You _guess_?"  
George smirks. "Yeah. You heard me."  
"Oh look at you being cheeky." Dream gives a little tug on the string on George's hoody as he leans closer, his eyes on George's lips silently asking permission for more. "I like it when you're being cheeky." He whispers in the same seductive way from earlier. "It's sexy."  
George suppresses the nervous laugh from seeping up his chest, though he had no control over the shy smile that took over his features or the way his cheeks heated, he closes his eyes as Dream's head dips lower, only to have his phone start ringing loudly pissing all over the moment.  
"That's probably Sapnap-sorry." George says fumbling for his phone, he answers quickly as Dream sits back with a lazy smirk, he watches George with a fondness that warmed his heart.  
 _I_ _can't_ _help falling in love with you._  
"Hey I just found him." George says cheerily into the phone. "We'll head back to the hotel now, see you there?"  
"That's great!" Sapnap replies. "Yeah okay I'll go back now then. Is he okay, where did you find him?"  
"Mhmm, he's okay. Still an idiot. Oh he was at the park." George says with a smile catching Dream's eye.  
"What? I would never of thought to look there. You're right, splitting up didn't work." He laughs softly. "You sure he's okay, did you guys-"  
"Yeah, he's fine really. I'm going to go." George cuts him off, he didn't want to be talking about this on the phone, or at all."  
"Wait can he hear me? Yo Dream!"  
"We'll see you soon, bye." He hangs up sighing rubbing at his eyes.  
"Was he shouting?"  
"He's just glad you're okay. You ready to head back?"  
"I don't want to go back yet." Dream says quietly. "Can we just stay and talk for a little bit?"  
George nods slowly. "Can we at least get out of here and go for a walk? There's nicer places than this bush."  
"It's a fig tree actually not a bush, see, there's fruit on your pants." He points to George's knees with a smirk, ripened fig mush stuck to the material of his joggers.  
"What? Ew. Anyway, bush tree whatever it is I don't like it." He says frowning.  
"I didn't see all the figs earlier, but I've been sat in here a while now, bit hard to miss. I don't mind it here, it's quiet, private. It gave me time to think. But anyway, let's go, show the way George." Dream says warmly, he chuckles watching him crawl out of the bush on his hands and knees carefully, avoiding the fallen figs.  
"Nice ass George." He says shamelessly as he follows him through the tight gap.  
"Shut up." George replies laughing, once out he dusts himself off again picking bits of fig, leaves and twigs from his clothing. He really, really hoped no one was around watching, this would be hard to explain. He also hoped his trousers weren't stained.  
 _Damn place._  
He smiles as Dream stretches, he was tall, he must of been hunched up for ages in the small bush, _tree_ _whatever_ _._  
 _Idiot_ _._ George muses. _Handsome_ _idiot._  
Dream jumps up on to a small wall walking along carefully, he stretches his arms either side of him keeping his balance as he steps faster.  
"Dream get down." George hushes trying to be quiet.  
"Make me." Dream says playfully, he turns catching George's eye giving a smirk.  
"You'll fall, then you'll be sorry." He warns sternly, his eyebrows furrowing low.  
"Can't help falling George. You need to embrace it, not run from it-" He says softly, the cheeky smile from moments before had vanished, George was once again caught off guard by Dream's handsome face. "What?" He asks defensively at George's scrutiny.  
"Nothing. Loser." George retaliates playfully, he pushes at Dream laughing when he dodges his hands managing to remain upright.  
"Missed me, George. Now you gotta kiss me." His eyebrows dance on his forehead as he gives George a wink.  
George felt his face flush instantly. "Shut up, what are you, ten?" He says rolling his eyes. "Anyway, moving on. There's a pond and some water features just through there, it's nice." He points ahead towards a small gate leading into a more secluded area, large hedges kept what was inside out of view.  
"Okay sure, let's go." Dream says jumping off the wall landing on his feet with a thud. "We should probably text Sapnap."  
"Oh, yeah I'll do that now." George says grabbing his phone opening up a new message. He lets Sapnap know that buses aren't running so they're walking back, and they'd probably be a while and not to worry, things were good.  
 _Really good._  
Suddenly chats messages from his latest stream flash in his mind, _poor Sapnap._  
He assures himself it wasn't like that, him and Dream needed to talk more, discuss what would happen now and how they would explain things to everyone that had seen their outburst earlier. Sapnap wouldn't want to hear all that or be a part of it.  
Dream opens the gate gesturing for George to go first, following after him.  
It was more well kept in this part, the grass had been mowed and there were flowers, some potted and some not, everywhere along with memorial benches. It was beautiful. Someone had taken extra special care in looking after the place. Dream follows along a path under a leafy archway, the trees and shrubbery had twisted and turned with time making a continuous canopy overhead. He looks down in the water that flowed either side of the path spotting fish in the moonlight.  
George slowed his walking to watch Dream, he was childlike, as if in awe at the secret place they'd found, he couldn't help smiling.  
"George, this is better than the tree. Look, look at this!" Dream shrieks making George laugh.  
"I know, it's nice-"  
"Geoooorge!" He yells loudly. "This is just like the sacred pond we made!" He grabs George's hand before dragging him towards a pond at the end of the path, his excitement shining brightly as he loses himself in the moment.  
"Not quite." George counters eyeing the pond curiously, he pushes his lip out in thought. "Actually, I kind of see it." He looks down only now realising Dream still had ahold of his hand loosely. George tightens the grip lacing his fingers with Dream's, even a small gesture like this had his heart racing, it nearly stops beating altogether when he feels Dream's hand closing around his own.  
"I like it here." Dream says quietly, his excitement dying down, the high slowly coming to an end in the chilly night, he most likely had jetlag too.  
"Me too."  
"Let's stay a little while more." Dream says gently tugging him towards the grass next to the pond. He lets go of George's hand sitting down stretching his legs out in front of him before laying back tucking his arm behind his head with a long sigh.  
"You joining me?" He asks cheekily raising his eyebrows.  
"The grass, really? It's cold." George whines softly.  
"And you had the cheek to tell me it's not cold, come on, you can use me as a pillow." He says patting his thigh. "I'll keep you warm."  
"Fine." George says with a sigh and smirk. "So clingy, Sapnap was right-oh my God, Sapnap didn't even text me back.. how rude."  
"Don't worry about it, he's probably back at the hotel sleeping." Dream says with a half assed, one shoulder shrug.  
"Maybe. But we really should head back soon, it's super late we might have to walk unless we call a taxi. We can come back in the daytime if you really want." George says as he sits down, he looks up at the sky before laying back resting against Dream. "Is that uncomfortable?" He asks holding his head back up.  
"No it's fine." Dream replies. "We'll head back soon okay? It's just so nice here."  
"I'm glad you like it. So what happens now, Dream?"  
"What do you mean?"  
George sighs tiredly, he didn't know if Dream was acting clueless or was in fact clueless about the situation online. "About what everyone heard. What are we going to do, have you even looked at your phone lately, or just played that stupid song on repeat?" He hadn't meant to snap, but he doesn't apologise for it.  
Dream sits up looking down at George.  
"It's not stupid." He sighs loudly. "It is what it is, I can't take back the things I said. I'll have a look tomorrow and clear things up." Dream closes his eyes, he didn't want this moment ruined.  
"Sure." George replies, as if it was that easy. Dream would be in for a shock when he finally got around to seeing all the new posts.  
"You know, I meant it, what I said earlier."  
"Hmm?" George looks up locking eyes with Dream. "What exactly? You've said a lot tonight." He had a teasing tone to his voice for a moment before he feels the air change, a sense of seriousness washing over them like cold rain.  
"How I feel about you." Dream smiles closing his eyes. "This feeling inside me, it just gets stronger. You have no idea what you do to me." He laughs shaking his head, there was only one logical explanation. "George I think I'm fall-"  
George sits up quickly, his hands reaching out covering Dream's mouth before he ended up saying something else he definitely could not take back.  
"No, _no_ not yet. Let's not get caught in the moment yet again." George says thoughtfully, though he should of known Dream wasn't one to be contained.  
_"I_ _can't_ _help_." He sings softly prying George's hand away, his thumb gently tracing down his palm before he entwines their fingers. " _Falling_ -"  
With lack of options to shut him up George lunges forward silencing Dream with a kiss, soft and gentle with much more modesty than than their first kiss. He was slow and deliberate with his movements, exploring Dream with an intimacy that was new to even himself.  
The tremor in Dream's hand returns as he reaches out cupping George's face softly, he'd never felt such intense fear yet happiness and excitement all rolled into one massive rollercoaster of emotions, it was intoxicating, _George_ was intoxicating with his gentle touch and shy kisses. He never wanted this feeling to stop.  
 _I'm_ _sorry_ _George_ _, but_ _I_ _can't_ _help_ _falling_ _in love with you._

-

The cab drive back to the hotel had been quiet, Dream had quickly slipped his hand around George's again when they'd settled down and buckled up, it was something George thought he could get used to fast.  
They'd crept through the hotel lobby and down the hall with ease, but getting through the front door in silence proved to be a lot more troublesome.   
Of course it was Dream instigating the issues, he'd just suggested scaring Sapnap if he was asleep, though George had declined the offer instantly, he still couldn't stop giggling which in turn set Dream off wheezing, kettle style.  
"Will you shush!" George hushes slapping at Dream playfully, quickly closing the door behind them.   
The room was silent apart from Dream's wheezy chuckles, George worries they'd end up waking Sapnap anyway just from coming in.  
"Geoooorge!" Dream whispers loudly pointing. "He's sleeping!" He says full of excitement before tugging at his hood.  
"God, why's it so warm in here?"  
George turns looking to the bed, Sapnap was laying face down on his laptop, only now could he hear him snoring. "He looks so peaceful, leave him alone Dream, please." George whispers softly, he looks around for a heating switch.  
Sapnap must of cranked it up when he got back, it was uncomfortably hot.  
Dream yanks his hoody up and over his head tossing it on the bed.  
"Even after he said he'd stab your axolotl?" Dream teases softly wiggling his eyebrows.  
George debates it a moment but shakes his head. "Even so, let him sleep. It's been an exciting time for him too." He gets his phone out checking the time letting out a groan at all the new notifications on the screen, he'd look through them tomorrow. He did not have the patience for it now. "I'm tired, I'm going to head home. Where is the damn heating?"  
"Really?" Dream didn't bother to try and hide the disappointment in his voice, though his cheeks did flare a little but he wasn't sure if that was the sweltering heat of the room or embarrassment. He was grateful the only light in the room came from Sapnap's laptop.  
"Well yeah it's late. It's gone four- oh my god we didn't even eat!" George whines, he looked one step away from stamping his foot in annoyance. "I'm hungry."  
"Well I did offer you gummies, you refused." Dream replies smugly with a shrug, picking his hoody up he reaches in the pocket pulling out bits of leaves before finding the bag of Haribo.  
"I wanted something a little more than sweets." George moans tiredly. "I can't even be bothered to eat now anyway." He sits on the arm of the chair with a sigh. "Fuck, check the radiator will you please? I'm going to get a headache." George asks pointing to the radiator along the wall.  
"You know...you could stay the night and I'll treat you to breakfast in the morning." Dream suggests cheekily, he bends down twisting at the knob hoping the room would start to cool down soon, he'd had enough of heat back at home.  
George looks up catching Dream's eye as he turns back around. "What? It wouldn't be weird right, Sapnap's here too it would be like a-"  
"A sleepover." George murmurs finishing the sentence. "Okay sure. I accept, and you owe me breakfast." He replies quietly leaning towards the table, he grabs a bottle of water. "You want one?"  
"Please, damn it's hot!" Dream says laughing.  
"Shush, you'll wake Sapnap." George warns before gulping at the water passing another one to Dream.  
"Nope, I won't. He sleeps through anything." He says opening the bottle, he quickly drains half of it down placing the lid back on.  
"Oh right." George replies quietly. "Still, just incase."  
"Hey, I got you something. I forgot to show you earlier." Dream says excitedly hurrying to his bags, unzipping one he starts searching through the clothes pulling out a t-shirt and a hoody chucking them to George.  
"Wow, your merch thanks." He teases sarcastically rolling his eyes before breaking out in a wide smile. "I actually love them. Thank you Dream. Oh, great I can sleep in the shirt tonight, not that there's much night left. Wait-" He frowns blinking heavily, _what the fuck?_  
"What size did you get?! It's huge! Are they both this big!?" He unfolds the clothing holding the hoody up by the arms as he turns to Dream showing him.  
"Wow, you're so tiny George." Dream says playfully. "Come here." He reaches out grabbing the hoody pulling it and George towards him.  
"I'm not small, you just got the wrong size." George says trying to hide his smirk.  
Dream shakes his head, taking the clothes from George he looks them over before dropping them on the chair. "I think it's the perfect size." Hooking his finger under George's chin he tilts his face up before dipping his head kissing him softly, watching as George's eyes close briefly before he pulls away.  
"I don't agree, it's going to swamp me. I'm going to get changed." He says shyly, picking the t-shirt up again he heads to the bathroom closing the door behind him.  
Dream breathes out slowly ruffling his hair, he looks over to Sapnap, he hadn't moved since they got in.  
 _Damn idiot, making all this heat. You miss_ _the_ _weather_ _at_ _home?_  
He looks to the bathroom door before pulling his t-shirt up and over his head dropping it to the floor before returning to his bags. He pulls out a clean t-shirt quickly slipping it on as the bathroom door opens.  
George steps out slowly, he'd put the shirt on and his suspicions were confirmed true, Dream had definitely got the wrong size.  
The t-shirt hung above his knees in what he thought was a very non flattering look. He was not impressed.  
Dream on the other hand found it hard to contain his smile. "Wow, good fit." He says with a soft chuckle. "You look so cute."  
"This is not cute. It looks like I'm wearing a nightie. Dream stop laughing." George whines, pulling at the hem of the t-shirt, he actually stamps his foot this time fueling Dream's laughter.  
"I'm not laughing." He says whilst trying to stifle another laugh. "What's a nightie?" He asks curiously stepping closer.  
"It's something girls wear to bed." George snaps clearly irritated. "I'll wear it this one time but only because it's hot in here."  
Dream's eyebrow raises as he looks down at George's bare legs. "Are you going commando, George?" He asks teasingly.  
"Oh my god! No!" He shouts, he could feel the heat in his cheeks rise once again. "It's the damn t-shirt Dream it's too long, it covers my boxers. You did this on purpose." Obviously his worries of waking Sapnap were flung out the window as his voice continued to get higher. "I can't believe you."  
"What? No way I did not." He passes George to sit on the bed, thankful that Sapnap had chosen the smaller bed out of the two, leaving him the double.  
 _Good Sapnap._  
"So where am I sleeping?" George asks tiredly, he was totally over the t-shirt, he hoped the hoody was a better fit, though it wasn't likely.  
Sapnap suddenly rolls over with a loud groan, kicking the pillows and the blanket off the bed in the process.  
"Shhh." Dream says beckoning George over to the bed before looking over at Sapnap, happy that he remained asleep.  
"And you told me he sleeps through anything." George says smugly, he sits down pulling the t-shirt over his knees, his heart was racing again.  
"He's still asleep, for now. So I'm right still. You okay sharing a bed? I can sleep on the floor if not." Dream says starting to get up.  
"No, it's fine. Don't hog the covers though." George says teasingly.  
"You can keep em' it's too hot." Dream replies getting up, he pulls the blanket back, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt he pauses. "You okay if I take my shirt off? I can't sleep with it on." He says with a smirk, enjoying the way George's face lit up with heat.  
"I don't care. Why would I care?" George says flatly, he could feel his pulse at the base of his neck throbbing wildly, he most certainly did care. Since seeing that picture he'd shamelessly wanted to see more. He climbs into bed looking away as Dream pulls his top up, though he soon finds his eyes defying him as he looks back to Dream, his lips parted to speak as his mouth suddenly runs dry, he made no attempt to look away as Dream hooks his thumbs in his joggers, hitching them down slowly, instead his gaze travelled agonizingly slow down Dream's body to his _impossibly_ tight boxers and back up again, twice, before meeting his eyes.  
 _Fuck._  
 _Fuck fuck_ _fuck_ _._  
Dream laughs, it's shy sounding and cute, his confidence was coming and going in shaky rolls. Getting into the bed he lays on his back. "George, are you okay? You look a little flushed." He teases playfully, watching George from the corner of his eye.  
"Shut up!" George whines pulling the covers over his head. "Enough now."  
"You want me to stop teasing you?" Dream asks playfully, laughing when George nods quickly. "Stop hiding from me then."  
"Then stop embarrassing me." George says quietly. "I don't like it."  
"What do you like then, George?" Dream says rolling to his side, he tugs at the covers pulling them down slowly watching as George blinks heavily in the dim light, unsure of how to respond to him, looking down he watches the blanket slip further down his body revealing the ridiculously oversized t-shirt, he couldn't help the small laugh that took over. He'd get Dream back for this.  
"Cute." Dream whispers softly, reaching out he traces his fingers over the soft fabric before claiming George's mouth, it's gentle but demanding, his body pressing against him firmly slotting himself between George's parting legs. He couldn't get enough of him, the way he kissed, his shyness, the soft sweet moans he couldn't control as Dream literally stole the very breath from his lungs.  
 _George_ _is_ _vocal_ _,_ _interesting_ _._  
His hand returns to the shirt slipping beneath the black material in search of bare skin, when found George jolts at the contact, another shy smile just for Dream nipping at his lips before being swallowed down by his fervent urgent needs.  
George was hot to the touch, perspiration building up as Dream maps his way out heavily on his body, his thumb runs over the gentle ridge of his hip bone before teasing at the band of his boxers, enticing the most sweetest yet sinful noises from George's occupied lips, his body rocking against Dream's shuddering at the friction he found, their panting breaths mingling every time they broke apart for air.  
Dream suddenly finds his focus faltering when he feels George's hands slowly slip down his side's, his soft touch tickled but for once Dream was far from laughing, everything felt electrified and tense, the air was charged with tingling heat and thick with need.  
George's hands travel further down across hot skin, fingers hooking and tugging at Dream's boxers trying to pry the tight fabric away with a certain urgency.  
 _I_ _can't_ _help falling-_  
"George." Dream whispers barely breaking the kiss. "Tell me to stop if this is too fast for-"  
His boxers finally peel back slowly, George's fingers teasingly slipping down sending his mind into overdrive when Sapnap suddenly groans loudly followed by an even louder crash, and then the small amount of light in the room vanished.  
Dream was off the bed as if a rocket had gone off up his ass, he quickly fumbles for the sheets as George sits up crossing his legs before yanking the t-shirt over his knees. He was suddenly grateful for the extra material to cover his modesty, he wipes the wetness from his mouth with the back of his hand trying to calm his breathing.  
Dream blinks heavily letting his eyes adjust as he looks at George, even in just the moonlight seeping through the open curtains Dream could see the frantic rise and fall of George's chest with every breath, his face flushed and hair disheveled and mingled with sweat.  
George had never looked _so good._  
Dream couldn't hear anything over his own erratic breathing coming out in short sharp pants, his heart pounded like never before.  
Looking to the bed he could just about make out Sapnap now laying on his back thankfully still sleeping, but his laptop had ultimately landed on the floor. He walks over bending down to pick it up closing it before resting it on the table. He switches the lamp on next to it, lighting the room again.  
"Dream."  
Turning back to George he smiles. "See, told you he sleeps through anything." He says smugly climbing on the bed as George lays back down, the back of his shirt felt damp with sweat.  
 _Gross_ _, shower_ _desperately_ _needed,_ _preferably_ _cold._ _What were_ _we_ _even doing!? With_ _Sapnap_ _right there_ _!_ _?_  
"It was close though." He manages to say quietly, keeping his screaming thoughts to himself.  
"Mhmm, exciting." Dream practically purrs, he leans forward to kiss George but he evades it smirking cheekily up at him.  
"Goodnight Dream." He says softly before turning over biting back a smile.  
Dream laughs softly. "What...what now? Man. George? My god." He shakes his head ruffling at his hair with his hand before rolling to his back with a defeated sigh, the grin still strongly etched into his features. He had no idea how he was supposed to sleep after that, his body ached but far from the tired kind of ache.  
"Goodnight George." He says closing his eyes, the soft smile still refusing to relent on his face.  
 _Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with y_ o _u._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I feel a little ick with the last kissing scene, I'm not sure if it's too far and people are going to be offended that I'm over sexualising Dream and George. That is not my intention with this chapter, so saying that I don't think I'll ever be writing smut with these guys, this is as raunchy as it will get, I don't fancy being lynched. Again, this chapter is eating away at my anxiety so it may disappear soon.


End file.
